El Escondite
by Hiems
Summary: Cuando tu vida está totalmente estructurada y de repente se desmorona no sabes qué hacer. Así pues, Hermione estaba totalmente perdida pensando en qué narices se había metido ahora. HG/DM REEDITANDO!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, elementos, hechizos y mundo mágico en general són de la gran JKRowling.

Buenas lectoras/es! Después de muchísimo tiempo he decidido volver para reeditar y en buen propósito acabar éste Dramione. Cuando empecé a escribir aún tenía las ideas poco claras (hace nada más y nada menos que 3 años). Por respeto a los comentarios que recibí en su momento no he querido borrar la historia y volverla a empezar, de éste modo lo que haré será cambiar un poco la forma de escribir y cuando llegue al capítulo correspondiente seguir hasta el final.

Así pues, y sin más demora, éste breve longfic para aquellas amantes de ésta pareja!

* * *

Capítulo 1

_Hermione,_

_¿Cómo estás? Esperamos que bien. Tu padre y yo también estamos bien no te alarmes. Te enviamos ésta carta porque no iremos a buscarte a la estación. __Irás con Ron, te quedarás ésta noche a dormir en su casa y mañana iremos a recogerte. _

_Cuídate y no te olvides nada en la habitación,_

_Papá y Mamá. _

Hermione dobló la carta y la escondió en el fondo del baúl, guardando así su última pertinencia para cerrarlo. Echó una última mirada a la habitación y le recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda al recordar que tan sólo le quedaba un año en Hogwarts. El siguiente año sería tan distinto…Realmente le apesumbraba dejar el que era su hogar durante un tiempo, pero volver a casa tampoco estaba tan mal! De todas formas ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo al año siguiente ¡Estaban de vacaciones de verano! Con un movimiento suave de varita, la castaña levitó el baúl y bajó con cuidado las escaleras para dejarlo en la sala común, dónde le esperaban Harry y Ron.

Desde la sala común se oía el alboroto de las habitaciones, los pasos desesperados de los alumnos recogiendo las cosas a última hora y los grititos de emoción. Probablemente Ginny fuese de las que estaría histérica buscando por la habitación ropa o libros. Era una desordenada.

Se sentó al lado Harry y esperó a que acabasen la partida de ajedrez. Como siempre ganaba Ron ella ya tenía una retahíla de ánimos para Harry. No tardaron mucho en acabar y tras darle un par de golpecitos en la espalda a su amigo le preguntó a Ron por la carta que sus padres le habían enviado.

-Yo no sabía nada. Quizá tus padres no pueden llegar a tiempo o algo así – contestó el pelirrojo. - De todas formas tu ya tienes tu cama en la habitación de Ginny así que no habrá problema.

-Qué raro –añadió Harry- Normalmente vas mas tarde y te quedas más tiempo, ¿No Hermione?¿- Frunció el ceño mirando a su amiga.

-Sí, por eso me ha extrañado.

-De todas formas deberíais pedir permiso éste año también para venir en verano a La Madriguera. Bill ha dicho que quizá vuelva en dos semanas. –dijo Ron guardando el tablero de ajedrez. Éste se empezó a empequeñecer convirtiéndose en una cajita de apenas diez centímetros. Luego se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Chicos, ¿No se os hace raro pensar que el próximo año será el último que pasemos aquí? Si es que lo pasamos. Deberíamos hablar qué hacer el siguiente curso. Al fin y al cabo están en juego nuestros estudios…- hizo una mueca por esto último. No iba a echar a perder tampoco todos los años de trabajos, libros y exámenes.

Harry miró fijamente a los ojos de Hermione decidido.

-Hermione, te vuelvo a repetir que no hay nada seguro. Por favor no adelantéis acontecimientos, ni hagáis planes. Y esto va para ti también Ron. No podría soportar ver perder a nadie más. No por ahora.

El silencio se hizo entre los tres. Harry se levantó y mirando el hueco de las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones, cogió su baúl.

-Deberíamos ir a buscar los carruajes - Dijo él fastidiado. Ron y Hermione entrecruzaron la mirada y volvieron a mirar a su amigo preocupados.

Harry tendría que volver a pasar un verano más con los Dursley por órdenes de Dumbledore y la Orden, según parecía por protección. Aquél era el primer punto que preocupaba al ojiverde. Si a eso se le añadía la muerte de Dumbledore reciente y la sombra de Voldemort que no dejaba planear sobre sus cabezas se entendía que Harry incluso pudiera llegar a perder un punto de cordura.

A pesar de todo tanto Ron como Hermione estaban decididos a no dejar a Harry en ningún momento.

-Harry- lo llamó Ron- piensa que al menos te podrás desahogar con tu primo y pegarle algún puñetazo que otro.

Hermione los miró reprimiéndolos y se empezaron a reír para intentar aliviar tensiones. Hacía un tiempo que Harry había dejado de ser un muchacho más bien flacucho. Sus hombros se estaban agrandando y cuando se subía la camisa hasta los codos se veían dos brazos fibrados y fuertes. Al igual que Ron. El Quidditch realmente les era beneficioso a los dos.

Algo parecido debió pensar Ginny al bajar las escaleras con su baúl detrás. Sus ojos no se despegaban de Harry. La castaña sabía que faltaba poco para que aquél par de tontos salieran juntos. Una muy tímida y el otro sufriendo por si destruiría su amistad con Ron. La hermana intocable la había llamado en alguna ocasión Harry.

-Ya estoy aquí. Venga vámonos que perdemos el tren – azuzó Ginny pasando delante de ellos. Al pasar por delante Harry no puedo despegar los ojos de la hermana de su amigo. Aquél pelo de color fuego un día lo volvería loco. Enseguida la siguió cruzando el cuadro de la Dama Gorda y los demás con él.

Estando en el vestíbulo esperaban su carruaje. Luna ya se había encontrado con ellos y también estaba a su lado cómo siempre con su mirada perdida, la última publicación de "El Quisquilloso" en la mano y en la otra mano guardando su baúl. Fue de repente que notó un aire gélido y movió suavemente su mano al bolsillo del pantalón dónde tenía guardada la varita. Sin moverse empezó a sentir el movimiento de la gente y un corriente oscuro se desplazó por la izquierda. Giró la cabeza y vio a Malfoy con su séquito preparado para partir también.

Hermione que no prestaba atención a la discusión de Harry y Ron notó como Luna miraba al pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras. Las serpientes se mueven para salir del agujero, pensó deslizando su mano hacia la varita. Aquél grupito siempre daba problemas cuando se encontraban. Por un momento la mirada de Draco y Hermione se cruzaron y la de él refulgió buscando problemas. Ella les dio un codazo sutil a sus amigos, que callaron inmediatamente.

-Pasad de ellos- dijo Harry llamando la atención del grupito de amigos- se les avecina un verano muy duro. Dejadles creer que son libres.

Hermione lo contradijo con dureza.

-Nos espera un verano duro a todos Harry.

-No para todos Sangre Sucia –escupió Draco con voz baja y seseante- algunos lo pasaremos francamente bien observando cómo los de tu clase huyen de nuestras manos cómo ratas acobardadas. Será lento, como una serpiente va exhalando el aire de una persona enroscándose hasta quitarle la vida.

Draco miró al grupo de amigos y se fue de allí sin poder contener una sonrisa fría. Ver como la estúpida de Granger los miraba enrabietada sin poder detenerlos le encantaba. Crabbe y Goyle lo seguían unos pasos atrás y Zabinni y Nott estaban a su lado. Podía sentir la irritación que correr por la sangre de sus amigos. Estaban impacientes y probablemente inquietos. En unos días habría una reunión de todos los mortífagos y les marcarían para siempre el antebrazo.

Pero desde la muerte de Dumbledore parecía tener un nido de avispas zumbándole en la cabeza. No estaba seguro de que la Magia Oscura fuera a triunfar. Por otro lado estaba convencido que en últimas estancias, Voldemort haría lo que fuera por llevarse cuánta más sangre sucia, aurores o gente del ministerio pudiera. Y ahora Snape le lanzaba el reto de hacer de doble espía en el círculo más cercano de Su Señor. ¡Estaba loco! ¡Lo tendría que estar para aceptar eso!

-Draco, ¿Estás bien?

Zabinni lo miró intentando saber qué sucedía en la cabeza de su amigo. Malfoy lo miró y sonrió fríamente.

-¿Por qué habría de estar mal?


	2. ¿Dónde vamos de vacaciones?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares o sitios conocidos són de la J.K. Rowling . De momento no soy rubia ni tngo millones asi que ahi queda eso..

HOLA!!! PRIMERO DE TODO.. GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS!!

Y YA SABEIS ABAJO AGRADEZCO n.n

**"..." ------ Pensamientos**

**o0o0o0 ----- Cambio de escena**

Capitulo 3¿Dónde vamos de vacaciones?

Hermione en ese momento estaba más blanca que la cera recordando lo que había escuchado.. cómo podia ser que fueran de vacaciones a casa de lso MALFOY? Es que nadie entendia .. no. ella no entendia cómo podia ser que sus padres le estuvieran haciendo eso... eran muggles!!!!! corrian peligro si iban!!!! es que acaso no sabía que el padre de Malfoy era Mortífago¿?

Entre todos esos momentos de duda ginny que se estaba haciendo la dormida quiso levantarse pero en ese momento justo se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Jane la madre de Hermione. A lo que la pelirroja decidió ponerse otra vez cómo estaba.

La señora Granger entró en la habitación despacio por si ya estaba durmiendo, vió a Ginny dormida (N/A: eso crees tu guapa u.u) y fué al lado de Hermione dónde comenzaron a hablar...

- Herms, cariño estás bien? te veo algo pálida.. - dijo su madre pusiendo su mano en la frente de ella, y en ese momento la castaña reaccionó.

- Si mamá no te preocupes - y se estiró en la cama quedando ella medio tumbada y su madre en los pies de ésta.

- Hija, tenemos que hablar..

- Vale, dime

- Sólo te venía a decir que mañana a las seis te quiero despierta, desayunada y preparada en la puerta de La Madrieguera

- Tan pronto?¿- dijo ella con los ojos abiertos

- Sí. Por eso quiero que decidas si despedirte ahora o mañana en la mañana. Lo malo es que ahora estarán durmiendo y mañana.. bueno mañana también ahora que lo pienso, asi que tú decides.

Hermione entonces se reincorporó en la cama y quedó sentada con su madre al lado.

- Pero a dónde vamos¿?

- Vamos a veranear a un lugar mágico.. estoy segura de que te gustará.

Y sin más dejó a Herms sentada allí decidiendo que hacer. Se giró y vió a Ginny dormida.

- "Mejor mañana los despertaré" Y sin más se acostó en la cama y miró su reloj de pulsera.. eran las 2 de la mañana.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras en un lugar frío y oscuro..

Era la hora de la cena y Draco hacía poco que se había duchado dónde estaba esperando en su habitación ser llamado por Kira, su elfa doméstica. Justo en ese momento llegó la elfina para avisarle de la cena. Bajó de habitación y se dirigió al salón dónde se encontró con su padre sentado en una punta y su madre en un lado de la mesa. Se sentó al lado de su padre y delante de su madre y asi pasaron toda la cena en silencio.

- " Es que ni siquiera en la cena podemos hablar?"- pensó Draco asqueado

Ya a la altura de los postres su padre decidió romper el tenso y espeso silencio y es que si hubiera pasado por alli una mosca hubiera caido muerta.

- Draco, sabes que el año que viene tendrás ya la mayoria de edad verdad?- dijo su padre con los ojos grises mirándole fijamente y sin parpadear.

- Si padre - "menos mal que aprendí oclumancia con Snape si no.. "- pensó.

- Y sabes que te pasará entonces este curso, sobretodo ahora con el Amo verdad?

En ese momento el rubio suspiró. Sabía que lo que le iba a decir su padre le iba a marcar el camino de su vida. Y ciertamente no iba tan mal desencaminado.

-Draco, hijo, - Lucius le cogió el hombro- he dicho para cuando hagas los 17 seas un mortífago. Ahora de momento sólo te reuniras con los de tu edad que se están preparando tranquilo.

Entonces Draco se enfadó y se le tensaron los hombros. Pero cómo demonios no le había preguntado antes? Porque nadie le preguntaba que quería hacer él con su vida? És que acaso todos decidían por él? Definitivamente esas preguntas se contestaban solas.

-Padre..y si no me uno al Senor Tenebroso que pasará?

Lucius Malfoy se puso muy tenso y comenzó a apretar el hombro del chico.

- Sabes que pasaria? eh? que me matarian a mi y a tu madre y probablemente a ti te lanzarían tantos _crucio_ que no serías ni tu mismo- le contestó Mafoy padre con una voz muy fria.- ASI QUE ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES NO? QUE ME MATEN A MI? NI HABLAR!!!!

A esas alturas Draco estaba seguro de que su padre le había echo ya sangre en el hombro pero decidió auguantar, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso y al fin y al cabo el ser un Malfoy de algo de debería de beneficiar no?Así que sacó valor de dónde pudo.

- Está bien pero sólo con una condición

- Soy todo oídos

- Si las cosas van mal quiero salir de la magia negra, sencillamente no seré de ningún bando.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - Malfoy estalló en carcajadas escalofriantes, incluso a Narcisa le dió algo de miedo- Hijo tranquilo no le pasará nada al Señor Oscuro te lo garantizo. Ahora mejor vete a dormir y no pienses.

Él ya sabía que en esas circunstancias poco podría hacer así que decidió hacer caso a su padre y irse a su habitación. Se cambió y solo de dejó puesto el pantalón, dejando así al aire su bien marcado, precioso, formado, ..(N/A: me pase no? n.n) pecho. Se tumbó en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se puso a pensar. Al rato llamaron a la puerta y entraron. Draco se sentó al borde de la cama y su madre le imitó sentándose a su lado.

- Draco hijo, cómo estás? - preguntó Narcissa mientras cerraba la puerta conun hechizo, y lanzaba un hechizo silenciador a la habitación. De mientras él puso la cabeza en la falda de su madre. Así podría acariciarle su sedoso pelo platino.

- Estoy bien, sólo algo asustado, pero debo hacerlo y lo sabes.

- Draco debes hacer lo que sientas aquí- dijo su madre mientras le tocaba con el dedo índice dónde estaba el corazón de él.

- Ya lo sé , pero no quiero que te pase nada y menos con .. bueno ya sabes.

- También deberías hacerlo por él ya sabes que es tu padre quieras o no..

- Pero yo no lo quiero como a tal

- Draco hemos hablado de esto muchas veces...

- Vale tranquila ya paro

Estuvieron unos minutos los dos así, pensando cada cual en lo suyo hasta que su madre habló.

- Por cierto sabes que?

- Si no me lo dices no..

- Ais..por Merlín no seas resentido. Tu tía se casa.

- Ah si? Cuál? te recuerdo que tengo unas cuantas...

- Primero , no te consiento que me hables así Draco no soy tu padre

- Está bien perdona mamá. - y le dió un beso en la mejilla

- Bien, - sonrió- Se casa Sophie

- OH!!!!! que bien!!! - sinceramente no la conocía mucho pero lo poco que abía hablado con ella le había caído muy bien.

- Es mago, y según lo que he visto es muy buen hombre.

- Mejor así habrá menos barullo (N/A: pelea)

- Pues sí aunque no se lo voy a decir a tu padre

- Hablando de eso... lo sabe él?

- El que, que la quitaron de la familia Malfoy?

- Sí.

- Me parece que si, además en cuánto le dijo su apellido seguro que se asustó.

- Y cómo te enteraste?- Le preguntó fijando su mirada en la de su madre.

- Fui a su casa en una reunión de tu padre del Ministerio.

- Ya reuniones.. a ver si adivino.. Mortífagos o mujeres?

Narcissa suspiró, tan evidente era? Pero decidió serle sincera.

- Creo que esa vez fueron muejeres aunque.. una cosa te gustaría ir a la boda? tu padre se va los 3 meses de verano con los Mortífagos a buscar no se qué cosa.

- Definitivamente sí hace unos 2 años que no veo a la futura mujer - dijo Draco levantándose a la misma vez que su madre

- Bueno me voy ok?

- Gracias mamá- y le dió un abrazo en lo que se fijó en su marca de la espalda

Se separó de él y le preguntó

- Draco... tu mitad.. te dolió?

- Algo pero ya te contaré, ahora vete que si papá nos descubre me tendrás que volver a hacer poción para quitarme los morados y la sangre seca- contestó él con una mueca de asco.. o quizás era disgusto?

Narcissa se fué y dejó a su hijo solo , el Slytherin apagó la luz y se sumergió en sus sueños en cuanto puso su cabeza en la almohada.

FIN DEL CHAP!!!!!!!

Sé que la conversación de la madre de Draco y él se os habrá echo eterna pero,,, era muy importante, incluso creo que doy demasiada información!!!!

Feliz Día de san Valentín espero que os hayan regalado alguna cosita!!!!

y aqui algunas dudas

- A quién irá Hermione a despertar primero?, Porqué Draco mantiene esa conversación con su madre? Porqué nunca se había mencionado que en la familia Malfoy había desterrados?

y ahora a por los REVIEWS!!! si es que pasé de tener uno en un capítulo a el capítulo 2 tener 5 me hizo más ilusioooon!!!!!! Por eso decidí subir chap para San Valentín!!!!!!!

GRACIAS A !!!!:

Cristal Princess Malfoy: Gracias por el review!! jeje y pues cómo ves he intentado actualizar en menos de una semanita n.n y sinceramente ahora a partir del chap 4 es cuándo se enc.. (ui que lo digo!!!!jeej)ahora es cuándo viene lo que promete asi que espero que la sigas!!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado!!!!

karyta34: jaja y a quien no le gustaría ir a casa de los Malfoy? porque si existe una ruta me apunto!!! jaja y ya ves que he intentado subir chap rapido!!! así que espero que lo leas prontito tb. UF!! y eso de los suegros... jaja pasará algo antes de eso.. ya lo verás .. sólo digo algo!!! ESTAR SOLO EN CASA NO ES BUENO ahí lo dejo y no digo nada más muahahaha (risa mavada) ;P

noja: uola!!!!! en serio te gusta? jaja pues si que fiuste la primera ahora sólo falta que comenes un poco el chap para así cambiar las cosas que veais mal o mal escritas.. y seguirla? claro!!! esto solo acaba de comenzar!!!! - dije sanny frotándose las manos y los ojos entrecerrados --.

XxNicKyxX: uola guapa!!! grax x registrarte xra mi!!! en serio te gustó!!!?¿ jaja ya me comentaras eh!!!!!! besos!!!!

DarkAngel008: Hola!!! grax x el review y.. entonces os gustan las preguntas del final? weno gracias x comentar!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beso!!!!!!

Y HASTA AQUÍ X HOY!!!!!!! OS DEJO!!!! BESOS!!!

[...sanny-potter... - [mi patronus seria un perrito cómo mi padfoot te quierooooooo!!


	3. El colgante

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares o sitios conocidos són de la J.K. Rowling . De momento no soy rubia ni tngo millones asi que ahi queda eso..

HOLA!!! PRIMERO DE TODO.. GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS!!

Y YA SABEIS ABAJO AGRADEZCO n.n

**"..." ------ Pensamientos**

**o0o0o0 ----- Cambio de escena**

Capitulo 4: El colgante

Hermione miró el despertador. Sólo eran las cuatro y media.. y habia dormido... poco.

Se levantó y fué al baño de la Madriguera. Cogió las toallas y todo y mientras se bañaba miró un bote..

- "m.. el bote de Ron.. " - Lo cogió y se duchó con él. Pero porqué si al lado estaba el de Ginny? Ni ella lo sabia... a lo mejor era para que se quedara el olor de él. Al pensar eso se sonrojó. Acabó y se fué a la habitación despacio. Se puso unos vaqueros más bien anchos y una camiseta lila. También se puso unas converse del mismo color que la camiseta (N/A: las habeis visto alguna vez unas converse lilas? u.u porque yo las quiero.!!!)

Se giró y miró su reloj de muñeca..

- "Bien aún són las 5:15 me da tiempo de todo"- pensó mientras daba un pequeño bostezo.

Seguidamente recogió un poco lo que había desempacado para un solo dia y fué a la cocina. Allá se encontró con la Sra. Weasley preparando el desayuno. En ese momento se dió centa la pelirroja de que Hermione entró en la cocina.

- Buenos Días!!!- dijo mientras agarraba una tostada y se sentaba en la mesa al igual que la castaña. Entonces Molly comenzó a oler... - em.. Hermione querida..

- Oh!! perdón buenos dias Sra Weasley. - dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- no es que.. ese no es le gel de baño de Ron?- le dijo Molly pícaramente.

- Bueno.. es que verás ... yo.. no... emh.. - Hermione cada vez que hablaba se ponia más roja.. pero es que se notaba tanto el olor? bueno al fin y al cabo le daba igual olía a su mejor amigo... no?

- Da igual querida - le dijo Molly mientras pegaba un sorbo al café que tenía en la mesa- Cómo has dormido?

- Bien

Mientras la Sra. Weasley acabó de hacer el almuerzo y puso encima de la mesa: tostadas, huevos revueltos, pan, café, cereal, leche, bollería.. (N/A: oye.. que almuerzo no? me ire a su casa a almorzar u.u) Las dos estuvieron hablando hasta que a las seis menos algo decidió ir a despedirse de los griffies. Primero fué a la habitación de Ginny, dónde se encontró a la pelirroja profundamente dormida. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sentó en los pies de la cama de Ginny. Toda la habitación estaba en silencio cuando prendió la luz.. se dió cuenta. Llovia, muy flojito, como una cortina transparente. Al ver que Ginny no despertaba decidió despertarla.

- Ginny...

- mhhhmmm

- Ginny despierta...por favor!- dijo Hermione zarandeándola, - "se nota que es una Weasley"

- Ai, hola que pasó?- contestó mientras se tallaba los ojos y se incorporaba un poco.- Por cierto.. malos dias!!!

Hermione : o.0???

- Herms está lloviendo jajajaja - se reía sola Ginny- (N/A:pobrecita.. xDD)- pero de golpe paró - Vale no tuvo gracia u.u'

Hermione se le quedó mirando.. por Merlín tenía 15 años esa niña y parecía que tuviera 10 menos- suspiró-

- Me vengo a despedir- le dijo mientras la miraba a sus ojos- Te acuerdas de lo de ayer?

- Cómo no!!

- Pues a las 6 debo estar abajo porque me marcho.

Ginny se sentó al lado de su amiga y le acarició el pelo intentando transmitirle algo de calor. Si es que cuando queria era una fiera, pero en el fondo era muy cariñosa.

- Pero entonces no.. - estaba hablando Ginny pero Hermione la cortó.

- Pero.. te voy a dar algo, lo tenía preparado para dártelo antes de ir a Howarts pero.. viendo que no nos veremos debo dártelo ahora para las vacaciones...

Hermione se levantó y fué hacia el armario donde normalmente cuando ella iba a la Madriguera dejaba la ropa, solo que ahora estaba vacío. Bueno no, allá había un baul negro con los bordes plateados, muy cuidadosamente hechos a mano . Fué a los pies de la cama de Gin otra vez y abrió la tapa de el pequeño baúl. Allá la pelirroja vió dos cadenas. eran las dos de plata pero la piedra en si eran muy distintas.

Una las dos tenían las piedras del mismo tamaño y tenían forma de gota de agua pero uno era de un verde intenso muy bonito y el otro era siemplemente.. bellisimo!! Era de un color azul, grisáceo con el que te quedabas enganchado , sin duda era muy singular.

El verde se lo dió a ella y el azul se lo quedó Herm.

- Por Merlín Hermione.. son preciosos !!!!- dijo Ginnt contemplando el cristal verde.

- Bueno, esto es par tí. Es una especie de talkie walkie muggle sabes que és?

- Creo que si mi padre me parece que tiene uno - dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, claro que lo sabía que era había jugado mucho con Ron con los Malkies Talkies esos, . - Pero.. cómo va?

- Ok. Póntelo- dijo la castaña mientras ella tb se lo ponía.

La pelirroja se puso el colgante. En cuánto tocó su piel se puso tíbio.

- Gracias pero..

- Se activará si primero: se habla x esto x pensamientos pero solo si lo activas tranquila, y segundo para activarlo debes desear hablar conmigo ok?

- Ok!!! gracias de verdad Herm!!!

- De nada, ahora voy a despedirme de los machooos xDDDD

Se despidieron ellas también y la castaña fué a la habitación de los chicos. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Ron durmiendo y otros impresionantes ojos verdes mirándola.

- Hola Herm, que pasa?- preguntó Harry mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que se sentara en una silla que había entre su cama y la de el pelirrojo. Se sentó y le contó todo. a lo que Harry se quedó shockeado...¿CON MALFOY!!!!!?

- Bueno Harry me voy , me da pena despertar a Ron- dijo mirándolo y acariciándole la mejilla- despídelo tú por mi ok?

- Hermione.. - contestó el ojiverde con cara de preocupación a lo que Herm se asustó- yo no creo que le pueda dar un beso... en la boca.. veraás...

- Harry!!!!!!!!!

- Ok.. - dijo él riéndose de ella

Cuando acabó salió finalemente y fué hacia la puerta dónde divisó a la sra. Weasley con su baúl, y a sus padres esperándola.

Allí sus padres le dijeron que se iban a ir en trasladador. Hermione cogió con una mano su maleta y con la otra puso el dedo a ese pequeña almohada desgastada, y enseguida notó como si la tiraran del ombligo con fuerza. Lo que ella no sabía era que a partir de ese momento su vida cambiaría para siempre.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De mientras en otro lugar ...

- Draco, cuida de tu madre ok?

- De acuerdo padre

- Adiós- y cerró la puerta tras él .

Draco dió media vuelta quedando cara a su madre y la vió. Desde que se había levantado no había despegado la mano del brazo izquierdo.. pero decidió no pensar más en eso.. al menos hasta que en setiembr volviera su padre de la misión de Voldemort..

Luego de eso cada uno se fué a su habitación y se fueron a buscar las maletas. Si se iba a la boda de su tia Sophie.. siempre le cayó bien y porque no ir a su boda?

Al rato ya estaban los dos abajo en el vestíbulo. Llamaron a la elfina y le dijeron que mientras estaban en la mansión de España (de Tarragona). Y dicho eso Draco se agarró del brazo de su madre y se aparecieron allá.

Era una mansión muy acojedora para ser una Malfoy. Los muebles eran de un color caoba precioso, que contrastaban con un tono crema pastel que adornaba las paredes. Habían colgados también cuadros de las preciosas playas que se veían a través de los ventanales de el comedor y desde su terraza. Todos obra suya...estrañaba los largos pasos en playa y sobrevolar todo son su Nimbus..

- Draco, cariño si que puedes ir a volar- le afirmó Narcissa mientras le leía el pensamiento a su hijo- pero primero desempaca un poco.

- Vale mama- dijo el rubio. Mientras subía a su habitacion veía por las ventanas que estaba amaneciendo. Al poco llegó a su habitación y abrió la puerta sonun pomo con forma de serpiente. Y, afortunadamente, se la encontró como la dejó un año atrás. las paredes eran de color azul oscuro combinando con pequeños dibujos de olas que se movían con un simple hechizo. Entró y cerró la puerta tras él, le dió a su aparato de música dónde comenzó a sonar ¡The Wizards! y desempacó su baúl.

Cuando acabó se tumbó mirnado el techo sobre su cama de un color lila pastel, dejando que los primeros rayos de sol le acariciaran esa cara de porcelana que a tantas chicas sonrojaba. Giró su cabeza a la izquierda y allí estaba el ventanal..se podía ver un pequeño prado, a lo siguiente unas pequeñas calles y por último el mar. Puso su mano en el bolsillo mientras se ponia de pie y desencogía su Nimbus 2002 (nuevo modelo xDD). Abrió la ventana y dándo una leve patada al suelo emaquetado salió volando de allí.

Se sentía libre. Era él... estuvo volando hasta que se hizo de dia completamente. "Deben de ser ya als nueve de la mañana o así mejor voy a almorzar"- pensaba mientras le rugían las tripas. Sin duda.. se moriría por unas toritas.

Estaba en el prado ya bajando de velocidad, pero la escoba dió un giro inesperado y cayó al pasto o eso creía . "Menos mal que caí sobre blandito!!!" pensó.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Draco en ese momento se dió cuenta de algo.

- Ups!! perdone es que resulta que.. - mientras hablaba se levantó pero se apoyó en mal sitio.

- PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!- en ese momento descubrió que había caído sobre una chica. Tenía el pelo negro en bucles hasta los hombros y lso ojos de un estraño color violeta.Tenia los labios carnosos y la piel muy blanca. Y por lo que puso comprovar al levantarse un culo muy bonito.

- Perdona en serio es que.. - pero no le dió tiempo a Draco de decir nada

PLAAAAAAAAAAF!!!!

La chica le pegó una bofetada en toda la cara y se marchó dejando a Draco viendo cómo se iba pradera abajo moviendo las caderas.

- QUIEN ERES!!!?¿ - le preguntó el chillando

La chica se giró y le contestó chillando

- AMY ADAMS!!!- y dicho esto lo dejó allí y se fué corriendo. "Pero que he echo madre mia!!!!" pensaba la chica mientras caminaba con paso apresurado a la playa y dejaba a Draco mirándola como se iba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

uola!!! que os ha parecido?¿ jaja ahora las preguntas!!!!

por que Hermione se duchó con el gel de Ron? Por qué los colores de los colgantes? Por qué harry solo dijo Con Malfoy cuando Herm se lo contó? por qué su vida cambiaría para siempre? Por que los Malfoy tienen una casa tan acojedora? QUIEN ES AMY ADAMS!!!?¿

ahora os contesto los reviwes!!!!! gracias tuve 4!!!!!

**karyta34**: Hola!!! primero de todo gracias x el post y.. las bolas que os podais hacer .. solo revelo que se os pueden desmontar por completo. Y intente subir todo lo rapido que pude!! estuve toda la semana de examenes a parte de que salió el sexto libro y había que leerlo jaja. Besos!!!!

**Lily Evans de Potter : **Hola!!! grax x el revieew!! jaja se que no está muy bien mi fic pero espero que yendo cap por cap os vaya gustando más!!! gracias!!!

**noja:** anda que te lo curras wapa u.u'. Pero cómo te dije... desmonta ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO LO QUE PENSASTE.. no es nada de lo que piensas. Besoooos!!

**Blackgirl-Marauder: **uola!!! jaja me alegra de que te gustara!! Incluso me lo tomare como un reto!! Me alegra de que sea el primero que leas y que sea el mio!! a mi al principio tampoco me convencía pero sin duda .. mira ahora jaja besoooooooos!!!

Y gracias también a los que lo leeis y no dejais review ni nada que sois unas cuantas :D aunque ya sabeis...

ahora al GO!

besooos!!

sanny-potter


	4. Amy Adams

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares o sitios conocidos són de la J.K. Rowling . De momento no soy rubia ni tngo millones asi que ahi queda eso..

HOLA!!! PRIMERO DE TODO.. GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS!!

Y YA SABEIS ABAJO AGRADEZCO n.n

**"..." ------ Pensamientos**

**o0o0o0 ----- Cambio de escena**

Capítulo 5:

Amy.. Amy Adams.

Esa chica de pelo negro ...esos ojos violetas!? Definitivamente no se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Y es que después del "incidente culo" como le había baitizado él , ya habían pasado unos 3 días y nada. No la había vuelto a ver. La había buscado.. sí. Él. Un Malfoy había ido a buscar una muchacha.

Miró el cielo a través de la ventana de su habitación y lo divisó encapotado. Parecía que ni aún estando en España lograba salir de ese clima frío de Londres. Agarró su chaqueta y se la solocó colgando el el brazo derecho, más tarde se la pondría. Salió de la habitación y fué por el pasillo todo recto, iba mirando todos los retratos de la pared. Todos se movian y eran o de sus padres o de el. Giró a la derecha y iba a bajar por las escaleras cuando vió un retrato nuevo, se paró y rió. Ese le gustaba, "no lo había visto nunca seguramente estaba guardado". Y con esa sonrisa, que parecia que se la habian grapado bajó las escaleras y se encontró a su madre. Comiendo. Otra vez.

-Hola mama. - le dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla, quitándole a su madre la tostada que tenía en la mano y pegándole un mordisco.

- Hola, ... ui y esa sonrisa?- le preguntó ella

-Pues veras... es que me he encontrado algo mientras venia aalmorzar- le contestó Draco haciendose el enigmatico

-ammm me parece que ya sé es la foto nueva verdad?

-Si, de dónde la sacaste?- le dijo Draco tomando algo de jugo de calabaza

- Ah! en los sotanos, estaba en una caja de x ahi..

- Salgo muy guapo yo con el peto verdad mama? - dijo él con una sonrisa

- Pues si. - dijo ella mientras se levantaba iba a buscar la foto y volvia con ella a la mesa con su hijo

Draco le agarro la foto y la miró. Era él con un peto vaquero, con el pelo en la cara todo lleno de barro en el césped del jardín.Y tenía en la cara, no una risa fria y cruel, sino la de un niño de tan solo 2 años

feliz de como era. Qué inocente era, por Merlín.. mientras pensaba algo le llamó. O más bien alguien.

- Sabes que YA nos vamos al Hogsmade verdad?- Le dijo su madre mientras le quitaba la foto de las manos a su hijo y la dejaba a un lado .

- Ok pues vamos. - dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba a la misma vez que su madre.

Los dos se fueron con polvos flu a Hogsmade. Allá entraron a Madame Makin's dónde Draco se compró para la boda de su tía Sophie un traje de color azul marino, la camisa blanca y la corbata negra. Le hacía ver mayor de lo era realmente. Por su parte su madre decidió comprarse un vestido era azul electrico de dos piezas con la falda totalmente lisa, un escote pronunciado y unas vueltas alrededor del cuello. Salieron de allí y como todavia era temprano decidieron ir a tomar nas cervezas de mantequilla. Se colocaron bien las chaquetas, porque comenzaba a diluviar (N/A: si.. alli tb diluviaba vale? u.u)

Entraron en las 3 escobas y estuvieron madre e hijo hablando un buen rato y cuando acabaron Draco se fué a dar un paseo y su madre a mirar tiendas por el pueblo. Acordaron de verse al rato.

Draco fué a sentarse a un banco de cerca de la casa de los gritos.. cuando..

- Adams!!!

La chica al verlo en un primer momento intentó escapar pero... le vió Draco así que se acercó y le preguntó

- Que quieres Malfoy?

- Ei.. como sabes como me llamo?- le preguntó él con la ceja alzada

- Ehm.. hombre! como no conocer a un Malfoy como tu? - le contestó ella

- Bueno eso si... jajaja- él se rió

- arrogante.. - murmuró

- Que dijiste Adams? - le dijo el invitandola a sentarse

- Oh no no te preocupes si yo ya...

Pero no pudo acabar porque el rubio le pegó un tirón y se tuvo que sentar al banco. Draco se comenzó a sentir nervioso y giró su anillo se serpiente plateado muy inquieto. La miró a los ojos para poder ver otra vez esos ojos violetas y..

- ei, como es que tienes un ojo de cada color?- dijo Draco asombrado

- como¿ o.o

- si tienes un ojo violeta y el otro más clarito.. casi de color chocolate diria yo.. - dijo él examinándola.

- omh.. es .. que.. verás... yo...

- DRACOOOO !!! Hace media hora que te busco ven YA!- le chilló su madre desde la otra punta (N/A: normal que xille de esa froma.. ¬¬)

- Ya voy madre!! - dijo el rubio- lo siento Adams pero...

- DRACO MALFOY!!!!

Y él ante el chillido de su madre (que pocas veces se enfadaba) salió corriendo , olvidándosele algo en el suelo...

Amy ante eso se levantó se arregló bien la chaqueta, ya que cada vez llovía más fuerte, y se levantó del bnaco. Pero al hacerlo le pareció ver algo brillante.

- "que es eso?"

Se agachó y agarró.. oh! era un anillo de serpiente de plata!Lo cierto es que era precioso y como nadie se lo pediria...

Se lo puso y vió que le quedaba perfecto así que se lo quedó.

Más tarde fué a Honeydukes a comparse algunas gominolas para ella y para enviarles a Harry y a Ron.. y en ese momento entristeció. Merlín, como los echaba de menos!!Pero no se podía ir de allá asi que..

Fué a la libreria a mirarse algun libro para ella..

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras en otro lugar..

-Tiene que estar.. tiene que estar..- decía Draco

Justo en ese instante entró su madre en la habitación y lo vió así que decidió preguntarle.

- Draco que buscas?- dijo la Narcissa sentándose en una silla.

- El anillo de .. la .. família. - dijo el rubio moviendo unas cajas del suelo.

- Has probado con el_ Accio_?

- Si pero no esta y...- En ese momento su madre le paró y le cogió de los hombros

- Que te parece si vamos a el salón a comer un té con galletas?

Finalmente se dejó por su madre y lso dos bajaron. Prendieon la tv (N/A: si tenian tele.. ok? n.n)y estuvieron comiendo un buen rato. A lo que el rubiales se fijó en algo...

- Mamá desde cuando tienes tanta hambre?

- Yo? no...- le contestó ella con un monton de galletas en la boca

- Mamá..

- De verdad si yo...

Entonces Draco le miró con sus ojos frios con mucha frialdad que a su madre le recordó mucho a su padre.

- Vaya hijo tienes la etiqueta Malfoy...

Y otra vez esa miradita..suspiró..

- _Nadonis- _dijo ella apuntando a su barriga haciendo que estuviera un poco más redondita y gruesa.

- Por Merlín.. - dijo él con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Por favor Draco no le diags nada a tu padre.. yo.. es que no se como y.. - En ese momento Narcissa rompió a llorar y Draco viendo así a su madre le dió un abrazo y cuando se calmó le hizo contar todo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era la hora de comer y Amy Adams llegó empapada al hotel dónde se alojaba desde hacía unos días. Entro en recepción cuando vió a Remus. Éste al verla empapada la dejó seca murmurando un hechizo.

- Hola Remus! Hacía ya un par de dias que no te veía. - dijo ella sonriéndole

- Estoy bien gracias- le contestó el - vamos a la habitación? (N/A: no penseis nada indecente malpensadaaas!! u.u)

Subieron a la habitación, entraros y ella se sentó en la cama y para él, Remus hizo aparecer una silla. La habitación era de color crema, conuna cama bastante grande y un ventanal dónde se veñia un prado inmenso.

- Y.. - le dijo ella.

- Hasta cuándo te durará la poción "Adams"?

- Pues creo que si hoy noche no me la tomo mañana estaré bien, incluso creo que se me está aclarando el pelo. - dijo ella mirándose los bucles negros- azulados claritos.

- Bien, entonces no te la tomes hoy mas. - le dijo él riéndose

- No? Ya no me buscan los mortífagos?- dijo ella esperanzada

- Verás no te voy a engañar, - suspiró- realmente sí pero con un poc de protección y cuidado.. por algun miembro de la orden bastará.

- Cómo Harry?

- Algo parecido.- le aclaró- Ya sabes... a quien quieres de guardián?

- Hablé con Tonks, Remus y me dijo que si que me dejaba que fueras tú. ¿Que te parece a ti?

- Me parece perfecto y ahora descansa hasta mañana ya come algo y a dormir- sijo él levantándose y haciendo aparecer alo de comida- la transformación es muy cansada

Y diciendole esto ultimo salió de la habitación dejandola a ella sola. Comió y más tarde durmió hasta el dia siguiente...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ella por la mañana despertó alegre.. por fin volvía a ser ella! Se levantó se puso una bata enciam del camisón rojijo que llevaba (como buena Griffie) y fué al baño. Allá se miró al espejo...

Tenía los ojos chocolate, el pelo emmarañado y era un poco masalta que los ultimos dias..

- Bienvenida Hermione- se dijo a si misma mirándose al espejo

FINAL DEL CHAP!!!!

juasjuas os ha molado?¿

ahora las preguntas!!

Que significará ese anillo para Draco? De quien esta embarazada Narcissa? Porque buscan a Amy Adams?¿

Habreis deducido que Amy era.. Hermione vdd?

x cierto! nuevo cambio!! a partir de ahora os agradecere a vustras cuentas, me és mas comodo ok?¿

espero que me dejeis muuuuchos posts.. dándole al.. GO!

SANNY- POTTER

--aqui esta el vestido de la madre de Dracooooooo


	5. Vestido de ¿Boda?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares o sitios conocidos són de la J.K. Rowling . De momento no soy rubia ni tngo millones asi que ahi queda eso..

�

�

Siento mucho en serio haberme tardado tanto pero entre los examenes finales, mi cumpleaños, y los examenes de principio de trimestre (si, no nos dejan descansar u.u') no he tenido tiempo. En este chap saldra una personita que le dije que saldria y que todavia no ha tenido su momento de gloria . Aver si te encuentras, espero que te guste! Para una chica Argentina con sangre Italiana y Española.

�

Y sin más vamos a por la historia, al capitulo 6.

�

�

CAPITULO 6: Vestido de... ¿Boda?

_Ella por la mañana despertó alegre.. por fin volvía a ser ella! Se levantó se puso una bata encima del camisón rojizo que llevaba (como buena Griffie) y fué al baño. Allá se miró al espejo..._

_Tenía los ojos chocolate, el pelo emmarañado y era un poco mas alta que los ultimos meses_

_- Bienvenida Hermione- se dijo a si misma mirándose al espejo _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Agarró las cosas para ir al baño a ducharse. Y asi hizo. Mientras se duchaba pensaba en el encuentro que tuvo con Malfoy en . Realmente, si hubiera sabido que era ella, Hermione Granger,_ la sangresucia, _nunca se habria sentado con ella, a su lado, en aquel banco de piedra , ni siquiera habria hablado, como mucho insultado. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a la realidad. Se puso la ropa interior y se miró al espejo. Era la misma de siempre, con sus ojos color chocolate, sus labos gruesos, sus mejilas sonrosadas y... bueno, su pelo ahora estaba en definidos bucles que le caían un poco mas allá de los hombros. 

Se acabó de vestir un unos vaqueros y un jersey que ponia 10 ANGEL, 90 DEVIL. Salió de el baño y miró por el ventanal de su habitación. En esos momentos el cielo empezaba a desvelarse mostrando sus primeros rayos de calor que bañaba el paisaje del prado y el mar, que se reflejaba en el agua tranquila. Así que con esa paz bajó al comedor. 

Estaba poniendo mantequilla a una tostada cuando su madre y su padre se sentaron con ella en la mesa. 

- Hola cariño como va¿- le preguntó su madre mientras bebia un poco de jugo de calabaza (N/A: recordemos que era un hotel magicoooo)

- Bueno..tengo ganas de salir de este hotel - le contestó la castaña mordiendo el último trozo de la tostada y poniendose algo de cereal con yogurt en un cuenco- hablé ayer con Remus

- Y que te dijo?

- Pues que ya puedo salir, con seguridad, pero mejor eso que nada verdad?Además será mi guardián - preguntó ella acabando su almuerzo 

- Eso es genial Herm! - dijo su padre por primera vez participando en la conversacion- la verdad estaba algo preocupado

- Bien, y alguna novedad?

- Cierto! Te acuerdas de que te dije que iriamos a un lugar mágico de vacaciones.. pero vinimos a este hotel por culpa de los mortífagos?

- Claro! llevo aqui una semana casi encerrada! - conestó ella con el entrecejo fruncido 

- Y te acuerdas de tu tio Steve?

- mmm.. - la castaña dudo un momento- ah! el que se fué a vivir a U.S.A¿

- Si! pues se va a casar! con una bruja!

.- Que bueno - le dijo Herm- Iremos?

- Me mandó la invitación via lechuza- una muy bonita por cierto- y dice que quiere que conozcas a su hija

En ese momento Hermione levantó una ceja, desde cuando ella tenia una prima? A lo mejor como desde que supo que era bruja no veia mucho a sus parientes lejanos... no creía. 

- Tengo una prima?- le dijo ella algo confundida

- Sí ademas es bruja, como tu y tiene tu edad. 

- Espera.. como puede ser? si todavia se tienen que casar y.. 

Entonces el padre de ella la cortó . 

- Herm, primero de todo calma y lo segundo.. ella es adoptada- aunque lo sabe- y descubriron que era bruja. Iba a un colegio de U.S.A , pero como Steve se casa y viene a vivir aqui su hija también entiendes?

- Ah vale!- ahora entendía mejor las cosas- y que, cuando voy a comprarme el vestido?

�

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

�

Draco notó como los primeros rayos de la mañana caían en el haciéndolo ver como un muñequito de porcelana. Poco a poco fué despertado y se removía en la cama. Lo de su madre del dia anterior no se lo podia creer aún. Su madre embarazada? Se levantó y se lavó la cara. Bajo sus ojos de color del hielo , comenzaban a salir pequeñas ojeras a causa del cansancio. Bajó con lo que llevaba puesto, es decir, solo el pantalón del pijama dejando al aire su torso perfectamente formado (N/A: aviso.! no apto para personas sensibles! jajaja ) Los pectoeales se le marcaban y su pelo despeinado haciendo ver un poco salvaje le quedaba genial . 

Bajó por las escaleras y fué a la cocina, esperaba encontrarse con su madre pero no fué así . Esperó un par de minutos a ver si la veía bajar por las escaleras, pero como no bajaba comenzó a almorzar. Prendió la televisón (N/A: si, tenían aunque no lo parezca) para ver las noticias del Mundo Mágico cuando llegaron dos lechuzas. Se levantó y reconoció a una, que llevaba en el pico El Profeta, pero la otra... 

- Buenos dias Draco- en ese momento llegó su madre . - Ah vino la lechuza de Sophie!

- Cómo - le dijo él estrañado. 

- Si la lechuza negra, la de al lado del profeta agarra la carta de la lechuza y traerla, seguramente dice el lugar y la hora y todo eso . 

Draco le quitó de el pico de el ave negra el sobre grueso que llevaba y se lo pasó a su madre. Mientras él leia el diario, ella cada vez reía mas.

- Mamá que pasa?- le dijo el doblando el periodico 

- Veras se ve que hubo algun pequeeeeñito problema de espacio y los novios no podran casarse- dijo ella acabando de leer tambien la carta y guardándola en un cajon de la cocina

- Pero de espacio como?

- Pues que reservaron un lugar para 200 personas y solo caben.. ai jaja.. y solo cabe.. jajajaja- y Narcissa se echó a reír. Entonces Draco miró a su madre a ver si se calmaba y le acababa de esplicar porque reía. Y definitivamente a los 5 min. le respondió. 

- Solo saben 20 personas en el sitio que reservaron. Se equivocaron con los ceros. 

En ese momento Draco se quedó un poco asi... o.o 

- que pasa?- le preguntó ella curiosa, mirándose las uñas. 

- Dónde le ves la gracia?- le contestó el algo.. alucinado. A su madre a veces se le iba la olla y estaba loca pero.. 

- Ai no se eso de que se equivocaran.. por cierto! Tienes un pergamino pluma y tinta por aqui?- Le dijo ella levantándose y llamando a su lechuza. Al rato regresó el rubio con lo que le pidió su madre. 

- Toma, ten cuidado con la pluma que.. 

- Que es la que te regalo tu amiga que conociste en verano. - le dijo ella como si fuera un lorito a lo que Draco dibujó una sonrisa en su cara. 

Su madre estuvo escribiendo un rato, mandó la carta y avisó a su hijo. 

- Voy a salir a hacer unos recados, Te quedarás aqui?- le preguntó ella yendo hacia la puerta y agarrando sus llaves para salir. 

- Si , sino no estoy dando una vuelta por el pueblo. - Se levantó y acompaño a su madre a la puerta, la despidió y decidió ver la tv en la cocina, el comedor y el salón se le hacían grandes si no habia nadie en la casa. Llegó a la cocina, prendió la tv, mirándola un rato hasta que puso un canal de música de 24 h. 

Entre una canción y otra se le hizo mediodia. Se levanto y miró por la ventana de la cocina 

- "Bien, el cielo está despejado a la tarde iré con la escoba a mirar por las monatañas, pero primero voy a comer"

Y con ese pensamiento le pidió a la elfina que le hiciera algo , a lo que a los minutos estaba encima de la mesa una deliciosa ensalada, un filete con salsa y patatas fritas. Al lado le había dejado la elfina un cuenco con uvas, para el postre. 

�

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

�

Llegó a la habitación y se quitó las sandalias con cuidado, las tenia llenas de arena porque quería andar por la arena, para escuchar como rompian las olas.. y habia dejando un rastro que ni Hansel y Gretel. Se habia llevado media playa por lo menos. Pero habia merecido la pena. Incluso habia visto el vestido para la boda de su tio Steve. Había sido volviendo de el paseo por la playa. 

�

...------------FLASHBACK-----------------...

Estaba caminando por el paseo marítimo cuando lo vió en el escaparate y decidió entrar. 

- Disculpe, cuando vale el vestido que hay fuera, el del maniquí?- dijo ella a una mujer delgada y con ojos de sapo, que suponia era la tendera. 

- Pues el rosa o el lila?- preguntó la mujer 

- El lila- contestó ella 

- Buena elección chiquilla- le dijo la tendera guiñándole el ojo- vale 200 galeones (N/A: no os voy a engañar pero.. poner que vale como 200 € o asi no se como contarlo)

- Galeones?- dijo Hermione incrédula- acaso es bruja ud.?

- Squib, para ser exactos, pero si es una tienda mágica, solo la ven los magos. Bueno que me dices?

- Me lo pensaré pero igualmente guárdemelo si? - le dijo la castaña

- Bien, el vestido de color lila está guardado, para...

- Hermione Granger.- y diciendo esto último dejó la tienda dejando a la Squib apuntando su nombre y ella son una sonrisa. 

...------------ END FLASHBACK-----------------...

�

Se tiró encima de la cama y pidió que le trajeran la cena a la habitación. Pero cuando cenaba sentada en su cama y miraba la tv (N/A: pobres estan todos enganxados ¬¬) llamaron a la puerta. Dejó la bandeja a un lado y fué a abrir. 

- Remus! que tal pasa, pasa. 

- Hola buenas noches Herm, que tal el dia?- le dijo el haciendo aparecer una silla. Mientras que la Griffie se sentaba en la cama. 

- Pues bien, me voy de boda sabes?- le dijo ella emocionada

- Resulta que si lo sabia y .. "no voy a ir" asi que ten cuidado.. - le advirtió él con cara seria . 

- Se puede saber que significa ese "no voy a ir"?

- Pues que me iré pasando, para eso soy tu guardián no?

- Ok, pero...

- Tranquila, en luna llena me quedare en casa. - le contestó en con una sonrisa triste.

- Por cierto como vas con Tonks!- le djo ella intentando levantarle el ánimo. 

- Pues bien, nos vamos conociendo. - y ante la mirada que le echaba la chica decidió nadir algo más- nos estamos conociendo Hermione. 

- Ok. Entonces, si voy a la boda cuando me voy a casa de los Malfoy?- dijo ella apesumbrada, y cambiando de tema.

-Un momento como sabes tu eso?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada. 

- Ups, veras es que... - y no tuvo más remedio que contarle [mirar chap 2- así que me enteré por eso. 

- Ya veo.. no tienes mchas ganas verdad?- dijo él levantándose de la silla. 

- No! tengo unas ganas! - dijo ella - ah por cierto quiero ser sarcástica...

- no si eso lo noté- murmuro él 

- Bueno ya nos iremos viendo y eso no?- preguntó ella, con él hacia la puerta de su habitación. 

- Claro. Mañana vuelvo a ver como esta todo si?- le dijo Remus

- Vale, hasta mañana- se despidio ella oyendo al instante un pequeño "crak"

�

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

�

"Donde estara, a lo mejor se encontro la Lucius y.. . No, no lo creo pero es raro que no haya llamado ni siquiera..."

Draco estaba dando vueltas por la cocina mientras esperaba a su madre llegar. Se había ido esa mañana y todavía no había vuelto. Estaba inquieto y algo nervioso. 

"...claro, luego dice ella que no.. per" en ese momento paró de murmurar porque oyó la puerta y a su madre echando lso hechizos de protección. Entró feliz y deseando dar una noticia a Draco pero se lo encontró en la cocina sentado mirámdola friamente y con el rostro algo desencajado a lo que Cissa no supo que decir.

- Dónde estabas?- le reprochó el levantándose. 

- En casa de Sophie. 

- De veras? - le dijo él algo más tranquilo. 

- Si, esta mañana he recibido su lechuza, y le mandé otra y me "obligó a comer y cenar allí". - le contestó ella sonriente. 

- Está bien, pero la proxima vez avisa no?- le dijo él llamando a la elfina para que le preparara la cena a ellos 2. - ademas ahora con el bebe no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo. 

- Pues, no será asi, porque vendrán unas 150 personas a esta casa en un mes y medio.. - dejó caer como si nada a lo que su hijo abrió los ojos como platos. 

-Que dices! Por Merlín tu a San Mungo ya!- le dijo él 

-A ver... te acuerdas del enlace de Sophie verdad? - dijo ella con un brillo de ilusion en sus ojos que Draco notó- Pues como con el espacio no iban bien.. les ofrecí la casa. 

Su madre estaba loca. 

Sí

Era eso...

-Pero como se te ocurre! y si viene Lucius que?- le contestó él enojado y alzando la voz. 

- Tardará 3 MESES en venir y la boda es en un mes y medio estamos a julio. Tu padre hasta finales de setiembre no vendrá.-le contestó ella resiganda. Sabía que su hijo se enfadaria pero no podia dejar asi a Sophie. Ella siempre le cayó muy bien, y sabia que se merecia una boda digan de cualquier novia. A lo grande.- Además esta casa es muy espaciosa.. 

Él se lo pensó un momento y le contestó.

- Vale, pero.. cuidado con la barriguita- y en ese momento llegó la elfina con la cena- ahora a cenar. 

�

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

�

Toc, Toc, Toc. 

-...

Toc, Toc, Toc

-...

Toc, Toc, TocToc, Toc, TocToc, Toc, Toc

- OK YA VOY A ABRIR! - se puso un camisón por encima de el pijama y abrió la puerta.

- Señorita le traemos el desayuno y arregle TODO el equipaje para irse en cuando acabde de almorzar. 

- Ok!.. - dijo ella algo adormilada, - De quien?

- Ah de sus padres. Adiós. - le dió la bandeja y se fué-

Hermione cerró la puerta y decidió hacer eso. Arregló un poco el baúl y empacó todo menos unos vaqueros y un jersey de tirantes naranja. Como bambas.. las converse negras. (N/A: si, haremos que tenga muuuchas converse de muuuchos colores xD) Más tarde se duchó, se cambió y guardó su varita en el culo de sus vaqueros. Desayunó lo que le trajeron y cuando acabó bajó con su baúl al vestíbulo dónde le esperaban sus padres sonrientes y con su equipaje también. 

- Que horas són?- preguntó ella. 

- Las 6 pero el viaje es largo, no llegaremos allá hasta las 12 o asi - le contestó su madre. 

-Porque no vamos por aparición?- preguntó ella. 

-Porque no nos gusta y lo sabes. - le contestó su padre mirándola fijamente. 

- Ok, entonces vamos!

Y al modo muggle, fueron de viaje en su coche hasta la otra punta de Londres casi. 

Herm se durmió en el trayecto. Así que a las 12 o así cuando llegaron a su destino la llamaron. Entonces lo que vió la dejó alucinada. Era uan casa blanca, imponente y muuy grande. Un jardín la bordeaba y un caminito de piedras y flores se abría paso a una puerta marrón clarito. 

Sus padres aparcaron y todaron a la puerta. Tardaron unos segundos pero abriron enseguida. Ante ellos había un hombre alto con el pelo castaño, los ojos castaños y pequeñas pecas alrededor de las mejillas. 

Hermioen en cuanto lo vió se abrazó a él con fuerza mientras sus padres sonreían

- Tio Steve! cuanto tiempooo - le decía ella alegre. 

Despues de un largo rato de presentaciones con Sophie también (quien les contó lo de los Malfoy) se fueron al salón. Allá habia una niña con el pelo totalmente liso, de ojos azules y mirándoles curiosamente. 

- Ella es Nicole- dijo Sophie.- es nuestra hija. 

Ahora estaba en la habitación de Sophie admirando los posters de los Chuddley y su habitación totalmente morada. 

- Te gusta¿ por cierto soy Nicole, pero me puedes llamar Nicky y tu?- le preguntó ella mientras se sentaban en la cama

- Hermione, así que eres mi prima.. que bien tenia ganas de una ! - y las dos pusieron a reír. Con la tontería hablaron de todo! Hasta de sus origenes. 

- Pues yo soy inglesa inglesa, - decia Herm mientras miraba su colgante. 

- Pues yo soy mitad Española, mitad Italiana. - Le dijo Nicole - pero ya sabes soy adoptada. 

- Siento la pregunta pero .. sabes algo de tus padres?

- Sí, sé que murieron- y agacho la cabeza- pero .. me siento bien con papá y con Sophie. 

- Bueno vamos a hablar de chicos 

- Ah no, me niego ...

Así estuvieron hasta después de la comida cuando les dijeron que iban a ir todos a el lugar dónde se celebraria la boda de Sohpie y Steve. Herm accedió encantada. Le explicaron a Hermione y a Nicole que a causa de toda la gent que vendria para la boda necesitaban la habitación de su hija, pero como la boda se celebraba en una casa, se podrían quedar allá hasta el dia de la boda. Y éstas dos accedieron. 

Agarraron todo el equipaje y salieorn por la puerta sonriendo. A la tarde-noche legaron a la casa. Ésta también era blanca y inmensa, con una verja de madera que la rodeaba. Sus padres les dejaron en la entrada y las dejaron a ellas solas llamando a una casa desconocida, pero que según Sophie eran de muy buena confianza. 

Así que con algo de inseguridad las 2 se acercaron a la puerta y llamaron esperando recibir respuesta. Y a los segundos se abrió dejando ver a una mujer preciosa de pelo rubio y lacio. 

- Hola chicas! Sophie ya me ha dicho esta mañana que vendríais. - ellas 2 se miraron.. - Pero pasad! Bienvenidas a la Mansión Malfoy. 

�

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

como veis este chapter esmas largo que los otros ! Siento en serio no haber podido actualizar antes pero , en serio estuve muy atareada! Asi que como recompensa os dejo este chap mas larguito ok?

Intentare seguir subiendo mas seguido y... mas largos ok?

preguntaas!

- que pasara ahora en la mansion malfoy?

- Que pasara con Draco cuando se entere?

- y sobretodo... que hace una tv en casa de los Malfoy si odian a los _sangresucia?_

TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS EN EL PROX. CHAP!

Bueno espero que os guste y... Dejar reviews!


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares o sitios conocidos són de la J.K. Rowling . De momento no soy rubia ni tngo millones asi que ahi queda eso..Ah! Sophie, Nicole y Steve ellos son mios .

Uola !! como va todo? pues esta vez he intentado adelantar algo antes de tiempo porque si no.. xDD Antes que todo grax x los reviews! me hacen mucha iluu aunque no lo parezca todavia quedan muchas cosas por saber. Vengo "fuerte" lo se, lo hice a proposito solo espero que no decaiga jaja. Bueno y aqui va este chapter que me costo algo hacerlo. Espero que os guste! X cierto cuantos mas reviews más pronto cuelgo el fic . Abajo os quiero decir algooo leerlo please!.

**Grax a : karyta34; noja; Angie Granger( grax x todos los reviews ) XxNicKyxX ; Marie Malfoy ; Blackgirl-Marauder; KriisBlack. **

Sanny presents... el CHAP 7!!

CHAPTER 7: Una_ sangresucia _en mi casa?

_Así que con algo de inseguridad las 2 se acercaron a la puerta y llamaron esperando recibir respuesta. Y a los segundos se abrió dejando ver a una mujer preciosa de pelo rubio y lacio. _

_- Hola chicas! Sophie ya me ha dicho esta mañana que vendríais. - ellas 2 se miraron.. - Pero pasad, !! Bienvenidas a la Mansión Malfoy._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Draco no hacía que dar vueltas por la habitación. Hacía unos 3 años atrás mas o menos la mandó pintar azul, como el mar, para que la habitación le calmara pero en esos momentos no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso. Su madre le había dicho mientras cenaban el dia anterior que vendrían dos chicas a casa, la hija de Sophie y su prima. Ella le había dicho que por favor se comportara y que no respondiera con acidez. Él se lo había prometido porque no sabía quien vendria pero de haberlo sabido...

HERMIONE GRANGER ESTABA EN SU CASA

El mundo estaba loco... y encima su madre le había chillado por haber echo que su pelo se volviera a lo afro de colores del arco iris, pero si no hubiera empezado ella no lo tendría que haber echo...

...--FLASHBACK--...

Él estaba en la cocina viendo la tv cuando llamaron al timbre.

- Draco deja de ver esa caja tonta y ven a recibir a las invitadas. - dijo su madre levantándose.

- Mejor las espero en el salón mamá ok?- y sin esperar a su madre fué al salón y se sentó en un sofá de piel delante de la chimenea. Agarró la revista de quiddtich que tenía encima de una pequeña mesa de roble delante del sofá y se dispuso a leerla. Y en eso estaba cuando oyó unos pasos, que dedujo eran de las invitadas.

- Y aquí está el salón principal, seguramente estará mi hijo Draco dentro. - escuchó a su madre tras la puerta. Ella la abrió y como él estaba de espaldas no veía quien había entrado.

- Draco, girate que te presentare a una de las invitadas. - dijo su madre agarrando a la muchacha del brazo y haciendo que entrara en el salón. - jaja tranquila, no muerde,- dijo ella viendo la cara de ciscunstancias de la pobre.

Entonces se levantó del sofá se puso en la parte trasera de éste y la observó. Pelo castaño, ojos abiertos de color chocolate, labios gruesos... inspiró aire y se preparó.

- vale, mamá te dije que la elfina nueva vendría en 2 días como es que ha llegado tan pronto?- dijo él como si nada mirando a la muchacha que tenía delante.

- Draco, esta es nuestra invitada, que estara aqui hasta la boda ok? asi que tratala con más respeto - contestó su madre alzando una ceja y poniéndose firme. En esos momentos Hermione se puso roja de rabia. Pero que demonios había echo ella ? si ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de abrir la boca!!

- Pero como te atreves pedazo de maniquí rubio de bote!! - dijo ella explotando

- A mi no me hables así asquerosa...- pero paró viendo como le miraba su madre

- Asquerosa que ? porque no acabas la frase? Maldito hurón!

- A ver paren ya de pelear si ni siquiera se había visto - dijo Narcissa algo enfadada- a ver Hermione tranquilizate, ahora subimos a tu habitación, y tú Draco! arriba! YA!

- Esto para que aprendas Granger - dijo el rubio mientras murmuraba algo, y en sus manos aparecí aun bote de color verdoso, espeso que se pegaba en los dedos cuando lo tocabas. Lo agarro y a cercándose a ella se lo tiró en el pelo y se fué dejando el bote encima de la mesita de roble.

- Draco, vete ahora mismo a la habitación!! - chilló su madre viendo el estropicio que le había echo en el pelo, se lo quitó murmurnado un hechizo mientras veía como su hijo, subía hacia una de sus habitaciones, a suponía, desahogarse.

...-- END FLASHBACK--...

Era de noche y él no había bajado a cenar, a la hora de siempre, porque sabía que se iba a pelear con esa mocosa y no queria que su madre le echara mas broncas. Así que agarró la escoba del armario, cerró la puerta con la cerradura, y se fué saltando por la ventana. Sobrevoló el prado que la Mansión Malfoy tenía. Cuando acabaron los limites voló un poco más alto para coger velocidad. Finalmente en un par de minutos estuvo en la playa.

Era una pequeña cala que apenas tenia unos metros pero que el descubrió cuando aprendió a volar. Aterrizó en la suave arena, dejó su Nimbus a un lado y se sentó. Podía oír a las olas romper en apenas unos metros que le faltaban para llegar al agua. Se sentó, se descalzó y finalmente se tumbó. Pasaron unos minutos así hasta que ... hacia calor... esa calor pegajosa... total no perdía nada por meterse en el agua.

Se metió en el agua y notó como estaba templada , _seguramente de todo el dia de el sol_, y se tiró de cabeza.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

- No, déjelo nosotras nos encargamos- dijo Hermione

- Niñas, las puedo llamar así verdad?- replicó Cissa

- Si claro, al fin y al cabo seremos familia en poco verdad?- contestó Nicole mientras se comía el último pezado de pastel del plato, mientras éste desaparecia por los elfos.

Narcissa rió- oigan les gustaria ayudarme a preparar la boda con Sophie? - les preguntó

- Por mi si , pero no sé Nicole. - contestó la castaña

- m... podría ser divertido- dijo su prima sonriendo- Sra Malfoy pu--

- Ais! no Sra Malfoy no que me siento vieja, llamarme Narcissa o Cissa. - le cortó riendo la madre de Draco, al fin y al cabo tampoco era tan mayor.

- Pues Narcissa, me dejas ir a tomar el aire un rato? - dijo Nicole mientras se levantaba.

- Si claro, Hermione si quieres puedes ir a tu habitación. Habeis colocado todo en su sitio?

- Si. - contestó Nicole- me voy al jardín o al prado - dijo riendo. - como es tan grande...- y saliendo por la puerta trasera de la cocina fué al jardin.

Hermione también se levantó dispuesta a darse un baño y mirar un poco la mansión ya que no debían ser mas de las 10 de la noche.

- Bueno, me voy a la habitación. Buenas noches. - se levantó y dejó a la sra. Malfoy viendo la tv. (N/A: sii el misterio del tv todavia no ha sido resuelto xD. Estaban en la cocina x cierto )

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Draco se sacudió el pelo desordenándolo y dándole un aspecto más salvaje. Y chorreando, agarro con una mano los zapatos, con otra la escoba, y se echó a volar hasta su habitación.

Cuando llegó se quitó la ropa, dejándola a un lado en la ventana para que se secara un poco y se puso unos pantalones bastante anchos de pijama cortos. Al fin y al cabo estaba en verano cierto? decidió darse un baño antes de resfriarse pero... a que baños iria? a los del primer piso , el segundo o el tercero (la planta donde estaba él) (N/A: que dilemas tienen los ricos madre mia.. u.u) Decidió ir al piso primero, después de todo ayer se duchó allá y se dejó las toallas...

Antes de salir de la habitación llamó a su elfo Todi (N/A: lo siento se que no es original pero me gusta) Llamó a Todi y éste en un par de minutos diciendo que lo tenia todo listo. Salió de la habitación con el pantalón, unos boxers negros, y la toalla en el hombro.

Salió de la habitación y se quedó mirando la planta dónde estaba. Era toda llena de ventanales que daban al prado. Por el dia le daban luz y por la noche, como en ese momento,la luna le daba el reflejo haciendolo un pasillo algo misterioso. Apenas habian unos candelabros que le daban una tibia luz.

En el pasillo habían solo 4 puertas a la derecha, aunque era inmenso. Eran 3 habitaciones y el baño. Una era la suya misma, la otra era la sala instrumental (tenia un piano de cola y una guitarra) y la otra la tenia llena de cosas de quidditch..

Siguió el pasillo adelante y al final se encontró con las escaleras. Bajó hasta el segundo piso. Allá habían 36 habitaciones en total con baños. La de sus padres, y familiares. Tios, sobrinos, primos.. en fin. Como veis la casa no se llamaba mansion x nada.

Finalmente bajó las escaleras de el primer piso, y miró el pasillo. Allá habia 20 habitaciones a la izquierda y 15 a la derecha. Abrió la primera puerta del pasillo, la derecha y entró en el baño. Se duchó y se volvió a poner el pantalón. Salió nuevamente al pasillo ya duchado y con esa colonia.. Black XS (N/A: es una colonia de hombre que me encantaa .)

Miró el reloj del pasilo y vió que eran las 03:01 así que decidió ir a la cocina. Era de madrugada pero no había cenado y eso había echo mella en él . Bajó hasta la planta baja y vió una pequeña luz en una habitación pero pensando que era su madre la dejó. Cuando llegó a la cocina llamó a Todi, porque a él?, porque ese era su elfo favorito. Le pidió un poco de queso con pan y zumo de calabaza. Lo comió y prendió el televisor._ " Por Merlín, ahora no hacen nada o que?" _, y con este pensamiento apagó la tele y fué dispuesto a dormir.

Se levantó y le dió las gracias a el elfo, estuvo a punto se subir las escaleras cuando se dió cuenta de que la luz de la sala todavia estaba encendida. Esa era una sala... particular? no sabía como llamarla. Siempre había té recién echo, galletitas, libros, una chimenea y dos butacones. Era muy... acogedora, si , esa era la palabra. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando oyó unos pequeños sollozos... .

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione estaba dando vueltas por la cama. Miró a la cama de al lado dónde su prima ( a pesar de todas las habitaciones) había querido dormir con ella. Y como la habitación era muy grande la Sra Malfoy las había dejado estar juntas. Dió otra vuelta.

Y otra.

Hacia el otro lado.

Al final se levantó dejando ver su camison de seda azul palido de tirantes, que le llegaba a las rodillas. Fue hacia la ventana y miró al jardín. Estaba todo tranquilo, todo, menos ella. Fué hacia la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado y agarró la varita, murmuró un hechizo y de ella salió una hora.

- uuf.. las 2:57... voy a dar una vuelta por abajo. - murmuró.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio y bajó hasta la planta baja, ya que ella estaba en la primera. Le parecieron oir ruidos arriba pero seguramente seria algun elfo. Cuando bajó salió al jardin y es que realmente era increible lo grande que era aquella casa. Se refrescó un poco con el aire y decidió entrar. Entró y miró la cocina, con una barra que le separaba del comedor que era inmenso. Pasó la barra y entró en el comedor. Había una chimenea con red flu, sofas, aún así se le veía un sitio .. como decirlo... poco acogedor. Al final del comedor había un pasillo que daba a la puerta principial y en el pasillo también habian dos puertas que estaban tocando casi la escalera.

Y, por pura curiosidad decidió entrar en la puerta de la derecha. Oh.. era un baño. Dió media vuelta y vió la otra puerta y decidió entrar.

- Ah! esta es la puerta dónde estaba Draco.. . - En cuanto entró la chimenea se encendió dándole un toque cálido a la habitación, se acercó a la ventana y miró al exteriordónde se veía el jardín y.. zzzzzzzzzzzzt refrescaba bastante y cerró la puerta inmediatamente. Se sentó en el butacón dónde estuvo el rubio por la tarde cuando ellas llegaron y vió que había una mesita de roble con té y galletitas. Cogió una y un vaso, se comió la galletita y tómó el té en las manos. Cuando...

- Oh, ...- murmuró Hermione- si que la dejo. En ese momento en su cabecita apareció la voz de Ginny.

**conversación en la cabeza de Hermione **

_- HERMIOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEE!!- le chilló la pelirroja_

- Hola ginny como estáis!! ?¿

_- Pues bien! Y tu que ? que has echo? como te encuentras? has llegado ya a casa de los Malfoy? te han tratado bien? sino mira que voy yo hacia alla y n--_

- jaja Gin cálmate- le pidó ella mientras se acurrucaba en el sillón de lado en posición fetal- Pues si que estoy bien tranquila, lo que he echo te lo explicare mas tarde, si llegue a casa de los Mafoy, de echo estoy en una sala de su casa, y si me tratan bien- concluyó la castaña omitiendo la parte de el pelo. - Y pero explicame que ha pasado por allí.

_- Pues verás.. hay una noticia de ahora mismo que.. bueno .. no es... _

- Gin, dimelo que me estas preocupando.

_- Verás es Ron que esta en el hospital_...

- Cómo!es grave? es grave si no no estarias aqui contandome esto y...

- _Hermione no es na--_

- No quiero saber que le paso solo quiero verlo, por favor ... -

_- A ver Herm, escuchame me tengo que ir que mi madre sube, pero mañana por la mañana te explico ok ? Tranquilizate seguramente te reiras si te lo cuento NO ES NADA GRAVE EN SERIO!_

**se cortó la conversación **

Hermione no se lo podia creer! pero que habia pasado!?

- Ron , dios miooo- murmuró ella

En ese momento un xico rubio cruzo la puerta y la vió a ella con pequeños bucles cayéndole sobre la cara, las mejillas sonrosadas.. pero un momento!? que hacia el pensando en eso? Seguramente era la televisión que le absorbia el cerebro..

- Ron... - siguió murmurando la castaña ya que al parecer no se había percatado de la presendia de Draco- por Merlín que le debe haber pasado.. - y diciendo esto se levantó.

- m.. veo que algo le ha pasado a la comadreja verdad?- dijo el rubio en cuanto se giró Hermione para irse.

- no te voy a responder- le contestó furiosa ella, lo último que le faltaba era que tuviera que enfrentarse a Malfoy.

- pues yo creo que si

- mira yo creo que la tv que tienes en la cocina te secó el cerebro. - dijo ella enfrentándole.

Draco curvó un poco la comisura de los labios, algo parecido a una sonrisa, recordando cómo llegó esa tv a su mansion...

...--FLASHBACK--...

Era las vacaciones de invierno de hacía uf! casi ni se acordaba, cuando Sophie todavia no habia sido desterrada de su familia, cuando un año le dió un paquete a Draco cuadrado y que pesaba una tonelada (para el claro todavia era chiquito), para el dia 25.

Él lo abrió con ilusión y se encontró con una especie de caja plateada con los bordes negros.

- Tita Sophie, que es eto?- dijo él

- Verás- y se arrodilló a su lado quedando a su misma altura- es una televisión para que veas los dibujos.

- Feletevisión?- preguntó él co la ceja alzada.

Sophie rió- no. te- le- vi-sión. - mira estaremos toda la tarde para enganchar los cables y todo eso ok? luego ya verás.

Estuvieron toda la tarde colocando los enchufes ellos dos mientras Narcissa y Lucius miraban encuriosidos el regalo. Hasta que finalemente lo enchufaron.

- MAMAAAA!!- comenzó a chillar el rubio- tenemos que sacar a ese siñior que se ha quedado tascado en la cajaaaaa!! - dijo él ya, con pavor.

Al final lo tuvieron que calmar y Sophie le explicó todo. Como funcionaba, como se manejaba...todavia su madre a veces se lo recordaba y, practicamente, ese fue su ultimo regalo de Sophie antes de que la desterraran de la familia Malfoy.

...-- END FLASHBACK--...

Hermione miraba alucinada la escena, Draco estaba remomerando algo así que aprovechando sus cavilaciones intentó escapar pero en cuando pasó por su lado el rubio reaccinó y la tomó del antebrazo. En ese momento pasó todo muy rápido .

En cuándo se tocaron se dieron como una especie de corriente que a Draco le recorrió desde la espina dorsal hasta la espalda, concretamente hasta su mancha. Y Hermione se asustó tanto se su calambrazo que se fué rapidisimo dejando a el rubio en medio de la sala de pie.

THE END!!

Pues hoy no hay preguntas lo siento es que os puse un chap bastante flojo pero ... tiene mucha salsa!!Ya habeis descubierto el secreto de la tv, como veis no era nda .. importante? me hacia gracia ponerlo. Sé que he tardado bastante en actu pero me compre los libros de EL CREPUSCULO y LUNA LLENA de Stephanie Meyer (realmente son muy buenos) y me los estuve leyendo .

Os queria comentar que.. si os parecia bien que al principio de cada chap pusiera la cancionen la que me he inspirado, para que mientras leeis poneis la cancion de fondo. En otros fics ( de otras cosas) lo puse y a la gente le gustó ya me direis ok?

y ueno poco mas queda x decir!! que grax x los reviews y que.. a la gente que no los deja.. espero que les guste tb! ;P!!

besoooooooooos

sanny


	7. Una vuelta y ¿Black?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares o sitios conocidos són de la J.K. Rowling . De momento no soy rubia ni tngo millones asi que ahi queda eso..Ah! Sophie, Nicole y Steve ellos son mios .

Hola!! Después de unas semanas volviii!! La verdad es que entre los examenes, las colonias o campamentos y el brazo vendado no podia avanzar mucho pero poco a poco lo he conseguido . Sé que es muy corto pero si no tardaria mucho mas en subir y ...como que no. Y pues nada que espero que os guste este chap y lo disfruteis!!

Sanny presents -- el Chap 8! / LA CANCION ES DE** Dani de ECDL y Amaia Montero (LODVG)-- Puede Ser**

**CAPITULO 8: el paseo y... ¿Black? (Parte 1)**

_Hermione miraba alucinada la escena, Draco estaba remomerando algo así que aprovechando sus cavilaciones intentó escapar pero en cuando pasó por su lado el rubio reaccinó y la tomó del antebrazo. En ese momento pasó todo muy rápido . _

_En cuándo se tocaron se dieron como una especie de corriente que a Draco le recorrió desde la espina dorsal hasta la espalda, concretamente hasta su mancha. Y Hermione se asustó tanto se su calambrazo que se fué rapidisimo dejando a el rubio en medio de la sala de pie. _

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Hermione percibió los rayos de sol traspasando la ventana. Diablos! ayer su prima se debió dejar la persiana abierta por la noche. Pasó un viento cálido.. demasiado para estar en Inglaterra a esas horas de la mañana. Abrió los ojos y lo comprendió aún algo aturdida, ella no estaba allá sino en la mansión Malfoy. Se recostó y se sentó en la cama apoyándose a la pared. Nicole todavia dormia totalmente ajena a lo que paso la noche anterior aunque, pensandolo bien solo la conocía de hacia un par de dias.. aún asi prefirió primero decírselo a Ginny...

- Ginny!! me tenía que hablar hoy.. - murmuró la castaña llevándose la mano a el colgante. Intentó hablar con ella pero sucedió algo estraño.

...- Harry sabes que .. siento algo por ti desde hace tiempo, pero no puedo esperar para siempre, lo siento ...

- pero yo te quiero!!

- espera que ha sido eso!! ?? - dijo Hermione levántandose. - no puede ser que yo haya pensado en Harry así de echo yo nunca sentí nada por él..

Algo confundida aún fué al baño de su pasillo y se lavó la cara. Volvió a la habitación con cuidado de no despertar a Nicole y aunque sabía que era temprano bajó a desayunar. Primero se vistió y se puso una ropa que nunca se ponía pero que, era muy cómoda, ya que cuando acabara quería dar una vuelta por el pueblo y.. preguntar a Narcissa si podía hablar con sus padres. Se puso unos jeans muuy anchos que le llegaban a mitad de la rodilla, un jersey ancho de hombros, destapándolos de color verde oscuro y unas converse del mismo color. Luego fué al baño y se lisó el pelo.Se miró al espejo y se hizo una cola de caballo.

Bajó a la cocina y se encontró a la Sra Malfoy recogiendo su plato, dejándolo en la encimera para que los elfos (en total tenia unos 5 en la mansión), se hicieran cargo. Se giró (estaba de espalda a la puerta), vió a Hermione y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

- Cómo has pasado tu primera noche?- le preguntó Narcissa sentándose en la mesa, quedando mirando a la puerta, de espaldas a la tv y de cara a la castaña. Inmediatamente invitó a Herm a sentarse también.

Ella se sentó y en la mesa dónde habían los platos, bandejas y tenedores, apareció todo el almuerzo: cereal, zumos, tostadas, huevos, beicon, frutas.. demasiado para una sola persona!

- uf, no se si me lo podré comer todo.. - dijo Herm mirando todo que había en frente suya con los ojos abiertos- además són solo las.. - miró el reloj del telediario de la tv- oh! las 7y no se todavia es temprano para...

Narcissa miraba divertida a la chiquilla, y un par de ojos grises la miraban burlónamente(¿)

- no pasa nada - la tranquilizó Cissa - mira te agarro otra tostada. - agarró una tostada de la bandeja y se la comió.

- Venga va, entonces que desayunas tu en tu casa?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se giró para soltarle un par de verdades algo ... maliciosas?, en cambio emmudeció de golpe, y se llevó la mano al collar del nerviosismo.

_- "arg, nunca pensé que llegaria a decir esto pero.. porqué tiene que ser tan condenadamente guapo?"_

_- "Por Merlín Hermione que acabas de decir?"- preguntó Ginny en su cabeza. _

_- oh oh... "No Ginny espera ya te atiendo"- respondió Herm levantándose rápidamente. _

- Esto .. yo... me voy. - y diciendo esto se marchó al jardín, dejando pensativas a las personas que había allá.

Salió de la cocina y pasó del comedor al jardín trasero. Cuando llegó se fijó bien en como era. Estaba todo verde (seguramente cuidadado por los elfos domésticos claro) , tenía flores alrededor, y al final del jardín había como una especie de barrera de árboles que, hasta dónde ella podía ver, daban a un bosque pequeño. A su izquierda había una fuente con unas serpientes grabadas en el centro con los grifos y todo de plata, y a su derecha se veía todo verde tambíen y había como una especie de barranco.

Pero en cuanto se acercó observó que era un desnivel y abajo había piscina, jacuzzi... todo envuelto de palmeras y verde.. y al lado como una habitación de madera que suponía que era la sauna. Después de mirar el JARDINAZO!! Decidió sentarse en los primeros árboles de el bosquecillo, apoyándose en ellos. Se puso la mano al cuello y luego dejó caer la mano a un lado

_- "Ok Ginny habla" - le dijo la castaña. -" como esta tu hermano?"_

_- " Pero primero... que ha sido eso Herm?" - le preguntó la pelirroja con picardía.- _

_-" Bueno Ginny si hubieras estado conmigo y hubieras visto lo que yo...- le explico la castaña_

_- "ok pero.. AH...!_

-_ "Gin que pasa!"! - preguntó asustada Hermione mientras miraba a todas partes como si en cualquier momento pudiera salir la pelirroja de alrededor. _

_- "ejem.. jijijijij sí que esta bien Malfoy no Herm? yo sinceramente me le hubiera echado al cuello.. si lo se que es Malfoy pero.. su pecho? estaba todo bien formaditoooo... POR MERLIN!"- chilló Ginny _

_-" espera un momento como puede ser que sepas que iba sin camiseta?" - preguntó hemione asombrada. _

_- "no me hagas que te explique como pero lo vi asi, como a traves de tus ojos. Por cierto la casa de los Malfoy tb mola.. "_

_-" Entonces.. lo de Harry?" - preguntó Hermione_

_- ah...- de repente la voz de Ginny cambió a una bastante enojada- a mi ni me hables de ese.. heroe - dijo con ritintin. - ok?_

_- ok. ... lo tendre que averiguar ""- pensó Hermione- "" _

_- eh! que te oigo ¬¬... - le contestó Gin _

_- ups! jaja no me acordaba- rió la castaña - oye entonces tu hermano?_

_- Jajaja eso si que hace gracia. Resulta que el dia que te fuiste mi hermano x la noche se duchó y se quedó a medias con el gel. Él se encabezonó en que alguien se lo debió coger y le echo la culpa a Fred y George, y ellos le dijeron que no. Total que se retaron a un partido a ver quien tenia la razon o algo así y la verdad como en mis hermanos no confio mucho jugamos un 2-2 , yo con Ron y los gemelos juntos. Y .. jaj a mi hermano Fred se le escapó la pelota y le dio a Ron en una parte sensible jajaja . Cuando me "llamaste" estabamos volviendo del hospital y dejamos allá a Ron con mi mamá mientras lo acababan de curar - explicó riéndose. _

_- uf- suspiró Herm- me habías asustado! _

_- ya te dije que no era nada malo. _

_- bueno entonces todo en orden ¿- preguntó algo avergonzada, al fin y al cabo ella cogió el gel de Ron. _

_- si, tranquila. _

_- bueno pues me voy si hay algo avisa eh!- le pidió la castaña _

_- estare al tanto, pero si pasa algo allí tambien ok?_

_- ok yo te hablo aunque.. hay poca cosa que contar. Estamos en contacto adioooos!!_

_- adioooooos!! _

Hermione se puso la mano al cuello y cortó la comunicación. Miró alrededor suyo, todo estaba en silencio hacía buen tiempo y ella iba con ropa bastante cómoda así que deicidió ir a dar una vuelta a pesar de lo temprano de la mañana. Se puso de pie y iba a entrar cuando escuchó a alguien llamarla desde el comedor (N/A : recuerdo que el comedor tiene una puerta que da directamente al jardin de cristal).

- Hey! porque no me despertaste!! tenia ganas de verte y.y - preguntó Nicole mientras se acercaba a Hermione

- Hum.. no se te vi tan bien dormida que pensé que no te importaria - contestó algo preocupada, se llevaba bien con ella no queria que se enfadara.

- Oye que era broma!! que no pasa nada jaja -contestó riendo- solo te queria enseñar una cosa que descubrí ayer dando una vuelta por el jardín.

- Y que es ? - preguntó curiosa

- Jeje eso lo tendrás que ver tú.- y de mientras hablaba iba caminando hacia el "bosque". - vienes? -le preguntó a Hermione

- si, si claro vamos. - le contestó .

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Draco se levantó temprano ese día porque quería ir a ver a Blaise lo antes posible por cuestiones "importantes" como le dijo cuando le mandó la lechuza. Decidió darse la ducha un poco más tarde y bajar directamente a desayunar. Seguramente no estarían la sabelotodo y su prima levantadas así que se dejó el pantalón del pijama (que eran grises muy holgados y rectos) y no se puso la camisa. Así se levantó de la cama y poniendo los pies desnudos sobre la madera calentita, ya que estaba hechizada con magia por parte de los elfos, fué hacia la cocina.

Cuando llegó allá se dió cuenta de que su madre y la sabelotodo estaban allí, de echo de su madre se lo esperaba pero de la chica Granger? Definitivamente esa muchacha estaba loca... se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta mientras veía que ella no se había dado cuenta y su madre le decía que desayunara. Inmediatamente le aparecieron el desayuno de cada día, unas pocas de frutas, cereales, yogut... lo de siempre vamos. Pero ella decía que no se podía comer eso.. por Merlín pero entonces...

- Venga va, entonces que desayunas tu en tu casa?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella se giró supuestamente a gritarme o algo así, pero en cuanto me vió emmudeció y .. sonrió?--

- Esto .. yo... me voy. - y diciendo esto se marchó al jardín, dejandonos a mi madre y a mi algo confusos.

- Que le pasa?- le pregunté a mi madre sentándome en frente de ella mirando como se comía otra tostada.

- No lo sé deberías saberlo tu no?- le preguntó con la ceja alzada su madre esperando la respuesta.

- Que quieres que sepa yo eh! - le contestó bruscamente. Sabía que su madre no tenía la culpa pero el rampazo de anoche lo tenía desconcertado.

- Eh! Draco no estoy hoy para tontería tengo que ir a ver a Sophie y no me quiero enfadar contigo si?- le achantó Cissa.

- Perdona, pero.. bueno esta noche terapia. - le sonrió Draco

- Jeje, ya lo necesitabas eh! llevabas unos dias sin, puedes venir cuando quieras Lucius no está. - le explicó ella.

- Vale, pero ahora me voy. - le informó él levantándose de la mesa seguido de su madre.

- Dónde vas tu?- preguntó amenazadoramente su madre entrando en el comedor dónde tenían una chimenea.

- Mamá, voy a casa de Blaise. - le contestó tranquilizándola.

- Ten cuidado si?- le recomendó abrazándolo y riéndose.

Draco entró en la chimenea, cogió polvos flu y chillando "Mansión Zabinni" desapareció entre llamas verdes. (N/A: si , lo se la red flu solo va en un solo país pues.. ahora sera de un continente entero u.u')

En unos segundos apareció en la mansión Zabinni. Blaise miró la chimenea y ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente.

- Vaya así que un asunto pendiente eh! - le dijo Blaise - m.. lo siento Draco no soy homosexual - rió con ganas el Sly.

- Pero que dices!¿- preguntó el rubio, y entonces se vió- uix jeje todavia no me he cambiado.

- Anda sube a mi habitación y cógete algo de ropa de la ultima vez que te quedaste a dormir. Dúchate si quieres. - le contestó Blaise.

Y haciendo caso de su amigo subió a su habitación decorada mayoritariamente de verde (cómo no, si es slytherin) y agarró toallas y ropa de su anterior estadía metiéndose en el baño. Al rato acabó y bajó al comedor.

Luego de eso estuvieron todo el dia hablando, Draco le contó todo de Hermione , menos el calambrazo claro, y estuvieron jugando al ajedrez mágico. Finalmente se quedó allá a comer y al atardecer decidió volver a casa. .

- Bueno, entonces mañana iré yo a tu casa a ver cómo está tu madre del embarazo. - le dijo Blaise mientras estaban él y Draco en frente de la chimenea- Por cierto de cuánto está?

- Lleva ya... 8 meses calculo- le respondió el rubio

- tantooooooo!! Draco cómo no os disteis cuenta antes!! - preguntó Zabinni con sorprendidisimo

- Me dijo que investigó en la biblioteca de los Black y que se encontró el hechizo. No le hara daño al bebé ni nada.

- Ok.. nos vemos mañana!

- Adios!!- - y diciendo esto último entró en la chimenea y fué a la mansión.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

De mientras retrocedemos un tiempo atrás cuando Hermione y Nicole van juntas a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy. Habían estado una media hora andando hasta que se encontraron con un pequeño río queriéndose bañar. Y así lo hicieron, estuvieron jugando las dos salpicándose agua y haciéndose ahogadillas hasta que a la tarde decidieron volver a la casa a cambiarse. Según el sol (y Hermione u.u') deberían ser las 5 o las 6 de la tarde. Finalmente llegaron y se encontraron con la puerta cerrada del comedor hacia el jardín.

- Ok y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Nicole algo inquieta.

- No hay otra puerta? - preguntó Hermione

- La verdad no lo sé- comentó dubitativa Nicky- tampoco lo pregunté.

- Bueno esperemos aqui..

Pasó un tiempo y mientras Nicole se quedaba en la puerta trasera de la casa ella decidió dar una vuelta por alrededor de la casa a ver si encontraba algo de comida ( no habían comido) o otra puerta para entrar.

--

Uenaaaaaas!!

Pues nada que lo comentado, que siento el retraso que grax a los que me dejais reviews aunque sean cortos y pocos, os lo agradezco muchooooo.

Deciros algo más: Resulta que estoy comenzando un fic de TWILIGHTER entonces tb.. lleva tiempo pero tranquis no cerrare este eh!!

un besazoooooooooooo

sanny


	8. La Playa

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares o sitios conocidos són de la J.K. Rowling . De momento no soy rubia ni tngo millones asi que ahi queda eso..Ah! Sophie, Nicole y Steve ellos son mios .

Uenas!! como estais? Pues nada que gracias a los que me habeis dejado un review!! Sobretodo a **elhora **que es nueva y se puso al dia poniendo muuuchos !! . Y pues.. nos vemos mas abajo!

Sanny presents... EL CAPITULO 9!

Capítulo 9: Se acerca la guerra...

_Según el sol (y Hermione u.u') deberían ser las 5 o las 6 de la tarde. Finalmente llegaron y se encontraron con la puerta cerrada del comedor hacia el jardín. _

_- Ok y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Nicole algo inquieta. _

_- No hay otra puerta? - preguntó Hermione_

_- La verdad no lo sé- comentó dubitativa Nicky- tampoco lo pregunté. _

_- Bueno esperemos aqui.._

_Pasó un tiempo y mientras Nicole se quedaba en la puerta trasera de la casa ella decidió dar una vuelta por alrededor de la casa a ver si encontraba algo de comida ( no habían comido) o otra puerta para entrar. _

Hermione después de dar vueltas por el jardí y alrededor de la casa no encontró nada, así que decidió volver con Nicole. Se la encontró apoyada en la puerta de cristal al parecer durmiendo asi que.. porque mo darle un pequeño susto?

Se acercó poco a poco...tan sólo le quedaban unos pasitos... bien, ahora solo debía pegar un pequeño grito y...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! - Chilló Hermione con una mano en el corazón y pegando un salto hacia atrás cuando se levantó Nicky de repente abriendo los ojos y dejándolos en blanco.

Jajajajajajajjajaja- se rió a carcajada limpia su prima.- Vaya susto que te has dado eh Hermione!

- Si.. - intentando recuperarse- Pues menos mal que la que quería darte el susto era yo si no..

Hey has encontrado algo?- le preguntó Nicole

Pues la verdad no, así que tendremos que esperar...

-Por cierto has visto el chico que heredará todo de los Malfoy es decir..Draco se llamaba?

Desgraciadamente si- murmuró la castaña

Cómo dices?

Que si, se llama Draco – se rectificó- todavia no lo has visto?

-Pues la verdad no.. y mira que ya mismo llevaremos aquí una semana y algo eh!

Tranquila seguro que lo verás por ahi. ¬¬

Y es simpatico?- le preguntó Nicole

Pues mira ahi lo tienes- le dijo la castaña viendo a traves del cristal de la puerta como volvía a el comedor y se sentaba con un refresco en la mano.

Nicole pegó un chillido y Draco se giró para ver de dónde provenía.

Antes...

Cuando Draco llegó a la casa se quitó la ceniza de los hombros y fué a la cocina a coger una coca-cola. Se sentó en el butacón cuando escuchó un chillido que reconoció. Entonces fué cuando lo que vió fuera lo dejó k.o.

No puede ser...- murmuró él yendo hacia la puerta de cristal del jardín abriéndola.

DRACO!- chilló la chica. Y la chica se enganchó a él con sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de él, y sus piernas en la cintura.

Nicole!! como estas!!- y los dos juntaron su frente, rieron se hicieron un beso esquimal y volvieron a reír.

Mientras tanto Hermione estaba en el jardín asombrada de lo que acababa de ver. .Pero no tanto como lo que vió a continuación.

Nicole se bajó de encima de Draco pero lo volvió a abrazar tal como el osito de mimosin (N/A: sabeis cual es? Si no ya lo aclarare), los dos se pusieron serios y ella le volvió a pasar los brazos por el cuello. Juntaron sus frentes y ella le miró, él sonrió dándole permiso y sus labios se juntaron poco a poco dándose un pequeño beso. Los dos cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron de ese momento.

Menos mal! - dijo Cissa entrando en el comedor y sonriendo. Draco y Nicole sonrieron se separaron y él dejo caer las manos a lo que Nicole le agarró de dedo meñique. - Por fin os encontrais eh!

Mamá no me dijiste que vendría – le contestó Draco emocionado- si lo hubiera sabido podria haber montado una fiesta o algo.

Bueno, ya pensaremos algo- dijo su madre mientras le daba un abrazo a Nicole. - Oye y Hermione?

Ay! Me la olvidé fuera.- ella giró la cabeza pero no la vió.- que raro juraría que estaba conmigo.

-No te preocupes, a lo mejor fue arriba, ahora la llamare por si quiere cenar. Mientras los elfos ya han echo la cena sentaros en la cocina estaremos mas comodos todos con la Tv, y todo eso ok?- les dijo la madre del rubio ahora dirigiéndose a Nicole y Draco que aún tenian la mano agarrada por el meñique.

Ok, si quieres la voy a buscar yo- le dijo Nicky- Además es mejor que descanses que con esa barriguita no se ni como aceptaste lo de la boda. - soltó la mano de Draco mientras que éste hacia una mueca estraña y se dirigió arriba.

Hermione en su habitación escuchó unos golpes y escucho a Nicole tras la puerta.

Herms! Bajas a cenar?

Ella que estaba estirada en la cama boca arriba miró la puerta con rabia y tiró un almohadazo que retumbó en la puerta.

Vale! Ya me voy!- le gritó su prima desde el otro lado de la puerta. Cuando oyó que sus pasos disminuian hasta hacers mas flojitos sintió su nudo del estomago deshacerse.

Se bajó de la cama, se quitó los zapatos y con los pies descalzos fué hacia el baúl bajo la ventana y al lado del armario ropero y sacó uno de sus libros.Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, apagó la luz general de la habitación y encendió la de la mesita de noche.Poco a poco fué pasando páginas en cuanto la noche se iba haciendo más oscura.

Por otro lado cuando Nicole bajó Narcissa le preguntó que dónde estaba Hermione y ella por no comprometerla le dijo que se encontraba mal .Estuvieron cenando los tres riendo y recordando viejos tiempos hasta que se hizo bastante tarde y se fueron a dormir.

Después de quedar para el dia siguiente para la playa para los tres, (Hermione, Nicole y Draco) la segunda entró en la habitación y se encontró a la Griffie durmiendo con la luz encendida y su libro entre las manos. Se había cambiado y llevaba un pijama azul clarito.

Le quitó el libro de las manos y lo dejó en la mesita de Herm. Luego ella se cambió y apagó la luz de la lamparita.

Nicole se levantó al dia siguiente la primera , se puso su bikini lila y por encima un vestido cortito hasta medio muslo de color rojo sangre. Bajó a la cocina.

Al rato Hermione se despertó sudorosa y agitada. Se reincorporó un poco en la cama y se puso las manos en la cabeza. Se durmió y toda la noche había soñado con la escena del beso del dia anterior, lo que no entendia era porque la carcomia tanto por dentro. Era cierto que se habia quedado shockeada ... seguramente era por eso. Además de que iba Malfoy besando a la gente sin mas? Toda la culpa era suya.

Se fijó bien en la habitación y vió que Nicole no estaba, así que se vistió con unos jeans y una camiseta de manga corta blanca con las converse a juego. Bajó a la cocina y desayunó bastante ya que el banquete del dia anterior se repetió. Cuando acabó miró por la ventana de la cocina y vió a Nicole y Draco bajo un ar...¿Draco? Desde cuando ella decía Draco!¿ no, .. era MALFOY! Eso.. Malfoy. Bajo la sombra de un arbol del jardín y al parecer esperando a alguien porque no paraban de mirar a la puerta del comedor...

Nicole me vió a través y despidiéndose de Malfoy en un beso en a mejilla vino corriendo hacia la mansión. Vino a la cocina conmigo y se sentó enfrente.

Hey como estás?- me preguntó sonriente. En esos momentos deseaba partirle los dientes. Y normalmente no soy agresiva que conste...

Pues.. veo que mejor que yo- le contesté algo borde. Mi prima alzó las cejas sorprendida por mi reacción.

Bueno yo.. venía a decirte que si quieres venir a la playa conmigo y Draco. - me dijo ella bajando la mirada, y sintiéndome tremendamente culpable le dije con un tono ya mas amistoso.

De acuerdo, ya hace dos semanas o así que estamos aquí y no hemos salido a el pueblo. Subo a cambiarme ahora!- mientras subía escuché como Nicky me decía:

De echo la playa también es terreno de los Malfoy!! - me quedé paralizada en medio de las escaleras. Pero cuanto dinero tenían? Ciertamente mejor ni preguntarlo así que volví a rehacer mi camino hacia la habitación.

Me senté con las piernas cruzadas buscando mi bikin en el baúl y saqué tres que los dejé encima de la cama perfectamente puestos. Uno era de color azul fuerte con las tiras azules claritas, otro era un triquini de color verde, y el último era otro bikini negro todo lleno de palabras plateadas la parte de arriba y la de abajo sólo los bordes eran plateados. Inmediatamente deseché el triquini, lo veía para gente muy mayor y me quedé mirando los dos bikinis que me quedaban. Estuve un rato hasta que finalmente me decidí por el azul, que era el que me había puesto el año anterior, y me lo puse. Ordené el baúl pero esta vez saqué una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una falda hasta las rodillas de color tierra con las sandalias blancas a juego con el jersey.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo y bajé al jardín donde me encontré a Draco y Nicole preparados ya. Él llevaba una bolsa y ella 3 toallas normales. Empezamos a caminar y fuimos a trevés del jardín y luego por un caminito por el bosque de arena de playa. De mientras todo el camino fui con Nicky hablando sobre Hogwarts, Harry, Ron...

Mirala cómo se sonroja! - dijo mi prima riendo, y yo noté cómo aún me ponía mas sonrojada de lo que estaba.

Eh!, que no es que...

A ver cuanto hace que os conoceis? - me preguntó ella. Pude notar como Malfoy aligeraba el paso y se ponia casi a nuestra altura.

-Pues desde que llegué a el colegio, luego de defenderme de un Troll - le contesté

Sip, - me afirmó mi Nicole con un movimiento de cabeza- ese chico esta coladito por ti...

Quien el pobretón Weasley?- preguntó Malfoy con sarcasmo. Arg!! como odiaba cuando lo insultaba.

Pues si, algun problema?- le reté alzando una ceja.

No nada, - y se rió. Si!, se rió en mi cara!..debía pensar en una pequeña venganza en la playa.

Luego de un rato finalmente pudimos ver como había una pequeña cala, de aguas cristalinas y rodeada de rocas. Se le veía un sitio lindisimo y.. ciertamente muy romántico. Nos quitamos la ropa y nos quedamos en bañadores. Verdaderamente Malfoy tenía un cuerpo de infarto, envidiable y que desgraciadamente no podía dejar de mirar.

Qué Granger, admirandome a mi como monumento?- me preguntó irónico el rubio.

Venga va vamos al agua!- dijo mi prima llevándose a Draco al agua de una mano y a mi de otra. Estuvimos jugando un montón de rato hasta que tuvimos hambre. Decidimos ir a la orillaa comer los bocatas bebidas y frutas que habían traído.

Estendimos las toallas y cuando Malfoy abrió la nevera suspiró y dijo:

Ahora vengo...- e hizo ademán de irse pero mi prima lo agarró de la muñeca antes.

Epa! Dónde vas?

Pues, que me he olvidado las bebidas.

Ya voy yo. - Y diciendo esto se fué dejándonos a mi y a Malfoy en la cala.

Solos.

Sin nadie.

Y me estremecí cuando comenzó a hablar.

Te vienes al agua asquerosa sangre...- comenzó a hablar él, pero paró de golpe y se calló, sonrió y me ofreció la mano para que me levantara. Yo dudé pero acepté y me levantó. -Vamos al agua? - me preguntó y yo accedí.

Puede parecer increíble pero.. me lo pasé bien! Con Malfoy! Flipante eh..!

Bueno, entonces te gusta la comadreja no?- me preguntó él divertido, el muy cap.. se estaba diviertiendo a mi costa!!

Puede que si o .. peued que no!! - y le hice una ahogadilla. Lo tuve así un rato hasta que ví que no luchaba por salir. Me asusté y lo vi morado así que como pude lo saqué del agua y lo dejé en la orilla maldiciéndome por mi mala suerte!- si es que solo esto se me ocurre a mi- pensé. Comencé a masajearle el pecho para ver si reaccionaba pero me quedé observando sus abdominales.

Que disfrutando del paisaje?- dijo Draco sentándose.

Pero tu eres tonto!!

Que pasa?- me preguntó él. Vamos como si no lo supiera...

-Que me has echo creer que te ahogabas!

-Ya! a que ha sido divertido!. - Él se rió y yo con otda mi furia luego de reaccionar me tiré encima suyo. Pero que se creía! Coemncé a propinarle puñetazos – cómo los de tercer año os acordais?- con tan mala suerte que comenzamos a rodar.

Estúpido!!- y le seguí pegando. Mi orgullo no iba a ser pisoteado por él jamás!

Déjame!!- gritaba él.

Al fin lo dejé en paz y acabamos en bastante mala posición. Él estaba arriba y yo abajo siendo aplastada por Malfoy.

Sabes que estás muy sexy con este bikini?- me susurró al oido.

Me comencé a poner nerviosa, pero más aún cuando se acercó a mi. Los dos cerramos los ojos y...

Uola!! como estais!!

Pues bien aquí el siguiente chap!

Deciros que siento tanto en actu y que. .. gracias a los que me dejais review!!

un besazoooooooooo

sanny


	9. Na

HOLA!

Primero de todo lo siento por no publicar antes pero es que he estado liada con los examenes y todo eso. Además de que bueno, he suspendido algunas asignaturs y debo ir a recuperarlas, por lo tanto de bo estudiar asi que.. aviso de que aún tardare un poco u.u'. De todas maneras os prometo de que en cuanto tenga fic echo os lo subo ok?

Bss wapas y grax x leer el fic

sanny-potter


	10. piscina de preguntas

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares o sitios conocidos son de la J.K. Rowling . De momento no soy rubia ni tengo millones así que ahí queda eso..Ah! Sophie, Nicole y Steve ellos son míos .

Hola! Pues primero de todo siento el retraso! Sé que he tardado mucho y que es un cachito corto u.u' pero.. espero que os guste igualmente .

Sanny presents.. chap 10!

_Me comencé a poner nerviosa, pero más aún cuando se acercó a mi. Los dos cerramos los ojos y..._

De repente noté cómo el peso desvanecía . Se puso de pie , agarró la bolsa que trajimos y se fue sin más.

Una vez más sola.

Me reincorporé sentándome y dejando que las olas acariciaran mis pies, pensando en.. ¿ lo que podría haber ocurrido? Me lo tengo que pensar seriamente esto. Pensé que quizás estaba jugando conmigo, cómo una serpiente rastrera y luego en Hogwarts se reiria de mi hasta que quisiera. Si. Estaba segura que era eso, no podias ser que Draco-odio-a-los-muggles-Malfoy quisiera algo conmigo. Suspiré y me dejé caer hacia atrás de nuevo.¿Qué me esperaba de una persona como él?

A los cinco minutos llegó mi prima , la pobre sofocada con el calor que hacía y con las bebidas en la mano. Cuándo llegó a mi lado se tiró encima de la fina arena y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos dejando que los rayos le dieran llanamente.

Me acabo de encontrar a Draco- me explicó algo confundida- y me dijo no se qué de Blaise.

Empalidecí.

Ey, te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Nicole que había abierto los ojos – has.. perdido color.

Si yo.. no te preocupes, ¿nos vamos?- le pregunté intentanto desviar el tema.

Recogimos las bebidas, y otra cosa que Draco se había dejado y fuimos bosque adentro para la casa a, suponía que era ya la hora de comer.

Varias veces estuve por caerme al no ser por Nicole que me agarraba del brazo con fuerza. El camino en sí era plano, pero añgunas ramas de los árboles se sobresalían del suelo y a veces del caminito de arena.

Al rato, cuando ya parecía que la arena fina se me tragaria las chanclas y -a mi entera- vi mi luz! El final del camino. Estábamos en medio del jardín y Nicole me paró del brazo.

¿Tienes calor?- me preguntó ella sonriendo. Me la miré y le contesté:

Pues claro! Despues de la caminata...- le respondí. Bufé y un mechón suelto voló hasta posarse en su sitio

Pues Vamos! - ella me agarró de la mano y me llevó corriendo tras unos árboles jóvenes.

De un momento a otro vimos como en un terraplén de abajo la piscina, jacuzzi... vamos lo que vi hacia poco . Habían toallas al lado del césped, y el agua se veía cristalina. Bajamos poco a poco para no caernos por las escaleras y cuando llegamos nos quitamos toda la ropa, y tirándome de cabeza (tipo delfín) con elegancia me remojé un poquito. Saqué la cabeza del agua y vi que mi prima llevaba el bikini pero que solo habia metido las piernas en el agua.

Oh! Vamos ven conmigo! - le empujé- si está fresquita mira- le dije salpicándola.

AH! - chilló- no si eso lo he notado, pero es que no tengo muchas ganas en serio. - dijo poniendo carita de corderito degollado. Yo reí y me cruzando los brazos me apoyé en el borde de la piscina a su lado.

Estuvimos un buen rato calladas hasta que Nicole habló.

¿Sabes qué?- me giré a verla- Draco no ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi..

Yo la miré impresionada, ¿entonces se conocían de antes?

Ams...- le contesté simplemente, y me volvi a apoyar sobre mis brazos.

..está madurando y se le nota.- prosiguió ella.- además que está mas lindo .

Yo la miré incrédula, ¿si seria..? arg! De echo no me deberia importar pero, vaya seria una gran exclusiva a parte de que por lo que tenia entendido -malfoy esta prometido con Pansy. Y es que encima de estarse todo el dia de la manita como dos adolescentes enamo..me giré de golpe.

- ¿Estás enamorada de Draco Malfoy?- dije con la boca abierta.


End file.
